Found Souls
by misteeirene
Summary: This is a prequel to my fic Shattered Souls. Harry is a young empath who is greatly suffering because of his gift. Will Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory be able to save him? M/M, Mpreg, thoughts of suicide, abuse, minor, rape, torture
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

What? What am I doing writing another fic when I have like a hundred going that need updating? Fear not, my lovely readers, I have completely finished this one. It still needs editing, but it is done. I had planned on this being a one shot, but it got away from me.

Please note, this is a prequel to my Harry/Cedric/Edward Cullen fic, Shattered Souls. If you haven't read that, you can still read this and not be lost.

I will be updating as I edit. It can be days in between updates or just hours. It depends on what is going on in the real world.

For update information, come friend me on Facebook at Potter Obsessed.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

For the hundredth time in the past hour, Severus glared hotly at the boy...the bane of his existence. "Potter, why are you not chopping up your Mandrakes? I myself don't care if your little friend gets unpetrified or not, but I'm sure Miss. Granger would like to rejoin the land of the living. Now get cutting!"

Swallowing the acidic bile that was burning its way up his throat, Harry grasped the top of the now fully mature humanoid plant with a badly trembling hand and lifted him from his soil rich home in his large clay pot. "Professor, please, I'm not feeling very well," he cried, ignoring Draco's nasally snickering. "May I please be excused, sir?"

"No!" Severus snapped irritably. "I need these Mandrakes cut today, Mr. Potter, not when you're damn good and ready." Hardening his eyes, he ignored how pale and sickly the boy looked. He looked as though he was minutes from passing out on the cold dungeon floor.

Closing his eyes against the tears threatening to spill, Harry tried to block out the pain and fear he was feeling from the adult male Mandrake that was thrashing frantically in his hand. His empathy had been getting progressively worse over the years, but never had he ever experienced anything as bad as this. The rest of his classmates were lucky, Snape had silenced the weird little plant people so they couldn't hear their screams as they heartlessly chopped them up into tiny little pieces, but sadly he could feel everything that they were feeling and it was horrible. Fear...there was so much fear that it was almost making it impossible for him to breath. These ugly little, dirt dwelling things weren't just plants, they were magical creatures that could think, interact with each other and even reproduce, how could he brutally chop one up while it was still alive and fully conscious? To him, it was no different than walking up to a classmate with a sharp knife and chopping their fingers off. He couldn't do it.

"Professor Snape," Lavender Brown called out timidly. "I really think Harry needs to go to the Medical Wing, his nose is starting to bleed."

Despite his hands violently shaking, Harry carefully returned his Mandrake to his pot then quickly wiped at his bleeding nose. He needed to get out of the classroom before he passed out, the emotions coming from all the scared and dying Mandrakes were just too much for him handle.

"Potter!" Severus roared angrily. "Get the hell out of my classroom and go to the Hospital Wing. Thirty points from Gryffindor for being week and for disturbing my class."

Quickly grabbing his bag, Harry all but flew out of the classroom, running as fast as he could from Snape, his classmates, the Mandrakes and all the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, he just needed to get far enough away so he couldn't feel.

Severus watched the boy go in concern, even though he would never show it. Yes, he hated the spoiled brat, but it was obvious that there was something very wrong with him. He had his suspicions, and he hoped for the boy's sake that for once in his life he was wrong.

Stumbling into an abandoned classroom, Harry fell to the ground and started sobbing. Why? Why the hell did he have to have this bloody curse? Why did he have to feel everything that everyone else was feeling, even stupid, ugly, magical creatures that looked like plants?

As far back as he could remember he could feel people's emotions. It had been very subtle when he was younger, mostly he could really only feel when the person's emotions were high. Unfortunately, his relatives emotions were always high and erratic and, while at times it was hard, for the most part he had no problems handling them. Since coming to the Magical World, though, his empathic abilities had grown and become even more sensative. Every year it got worse and worse, he honestly didn't know how much more he could take. Feeling everything was driving him insane and he had even contemplated suicide a few times. He was so desperate that he would do anything, even kill himself, to make it stop.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing in here blubbering like a little baby?"

Harry went to jump to his feet, but his head started spinning and his vision blacked out for a minutes. Feeling cold, strong hands grasp his upper arms to help support him, he allowed his trembling legs to give out. He hated being weak in front of Snape, but he was seconds from passing out and he didn't have the strength to remain on his feet.

"Easy, boy," Severus said softly, waving his wand and conjuring a sofa. Scooping up the small, twelve year old boy, he carefully laid him down and ran a healing diagnostic charm on him. Grabbing the paper that shot out from the tip of his wand, he frowned as he read the results. The boy was malnourished, dehydrated, his heart rate was sky high and he was suffering from a bloody nose, but other than that he seemed fine. Why then was he damn near comatose?

Harry refused to even attempt to open his eyes until the spinning in his head stopped. He was positive that Professor Snape wouldn't be to happy if he vomited up all over his expensive, black robes.

Severus wasn't a patient man, but conjuring a comfortable chair, he sat quietly and waited until the boy came out of whatever fit he was suffering from. He would like to say that the brat was faking it to get attention, but even he could tell that this was real. The boy was in some serious distress.

Taking deep, calming breaths, Harry very slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry, Fesser," he slurred, still feeling out of it. "I don't know what 'appened. I'm better now though."

"Excellent," Severus growled between clenched teeth, "than you can return to my classroom and finish chopping your Mandrake for detention. You were told to go to the Hospital Wing, not lazy around an empty classroom."

"Please!" Harry cried loudly, his eyes wide and pleading. "Please, sir, I can't kill them. You don't understand. You don't know what it does to me. I can't! I just can't! Take all of Gryffindor's points, make me serve detention for the rest of the year, but please don't make me go back there and kill those creatures."

Severus sat back and studied the distressed boy in front of him. Years of living a double life had taught him to be very observant, it was a matter of life or death for him. He hadn't missed how the last two years Potter had begged and pleaded with his Potion's partner to cut up any of the living animal potions ingredients that they needed to use. Dead animals he had no problems with, but he seemed to be in real physical pain whenever he had to handle the living. "Why can't you cut up the Mandrake? It's just a stupid plant."

"But it's not!" Harry sobbed, sitting up and scrubbing harshly at his face. "They're not just another plant, their magical creatures that have genuine feelings. I-I can't be in there with them, sir, it's too much."

"What is too much?" Severus asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Their feelings," Harry admitted brokenly. "Their feelings, Sir."

Sighing because his suspicions were just confirmed, Severus stood up and started pacing the room. "Potter, are you trying to tell me that you can feel what the Mandrakes are feeling?"

Taking deep breaths, Harry nodded his head. "Yes, Sir. I can feel all their fear and pain. Normally I can handle it, but there were just too many of them and their feelings were too strong for me. I can't, sir. I'm sorry, but I can't kill them."

Retaking his seat, Severus glared unblinkingly at the boy. "Potter, are you trying to tell me that you are an empath?" Empaths were extremely rare, the last known empath had died hundreds of years ago.

Still shaking, Harry nodded his head. "I can feel what everyone is feeling, sir, including most animals. It wasn't too bad before, but this year it has gotten worse and I can feel everything more intensely. I want Hermione to be unpetrified, she's my best friend, but I can't cut one of those Mandrakes up, sir."

Severus held up his hand when the boy started to cry again. "Relax, Potter, I'm not going to make you cut up the Mandrakes. Empathy is a very rare gift."

"Gift!" Harry snorted in disgust. "It's a curse. A horrible, horrible curse that I can't escape. I wouldn't wish this curse on my worst enemy."

Severus had to admit, it had to be hard feeling everything that those around you were feeling. He could understand why Potter called it a curse. "Does Headmaster Dumbledore know that you're a developing empath?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "He can't help me, I already looked into it. There are no spells or potions that will take this curse away. My only hope is finding a grounder. Fred and George Weasley are partial grounders, but they only dull the emotions, they can't take them away completely. I feel everything twenty four hours a day, I don't even get a break when I'm sleeping."

Severus wished that he could help the boy, but he was correct, there was absolutely nothing that he could do. "I'm sure in time you will learn to handle your empathy, Potter."

Harry stood up on still weak legs. "Thank you, sir, but I doubt that very much. Please don't tell anyone about this, I'm sure Draco or one of his goons will use this as a way to hurt me."

"Very well," Severus reluctantly agreed. Potter's fears were justifiable, his empathy could be used against him.

"Swear," Harry asked sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes, Severus glared at the little pain in the ass. "I swear, Potter."

***HP

Fred held the small boy in his lap and gently rocked him back and forth while he cried his eyes out. "Georgie, take the cloak and sneak into the hospital wind and nick Harry a Dreamless Sleep potion." For close to two hours they had been trying to calm their honorary little brother down, but nothing they did so far seemed to help.

With eyes full of sadness, George summoned Harry's invisibly cloaked and slipped out of their dorm room. After Harry returned from his adventure down in the Chamber of Secrets, they had whisked him away to their room because they could see that their baby brother was close to breaking. They didn't know what the hell had happened in the Chamber, all they knew was that Harry had saved their little sister's life in the chamber, and that Harry had been inconsolable ever since he returned to their dorm. They had never seen him this upset before.

"It's alright, Harry, I have you," Fred coo'd, wiping at the blood with his sleeve that was dribbling from Harry's nose. "You know that I won't let anyone harm you. George and I are going to take care of you."

Harry clung tightly to his ginger friend, relaxing slightly as Fred was able to block some of the emotions that were overwhelming him. The past couple hours had been too much for him, he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. So much had happened, but the worst was him having to kill the giant Basilisk. The Basilisk didn't want to kill, but Voldemort had been controlling the rare and ancient creature. It had physically hurt him when he plunged the Gryffindor sword into the great snake, and it hadn't been because one of its fangs had pierced his arm. He had felt everything the basilisk had felt. It had felt like he was dying with the snake.

Panting heavily, George sprinted into the room. "Here...here you go," he huffed, handing the vial over to his twin brother then collapsing onto his bed.

"I do believe that was a Gryffindor House record." Fred joked, uncorking the vial. "You made it to the hospital wing and back in less than five minutes. Impressive."

"Would have been less than three," George gasped, still trying to take in air, "but mom and dad are in there with Ginny. She isn't looking so good."

Frowning at hearing that, Fred carefully fed Harry the potion then continued to rock him while softly humming to him. "I think he should sleep between us tonight."

"I agree," George said, groaning as he slid off his bed. Still panting, he pushed his bed together with his twins. This wouldn't be the first time the little twelve year old had slept between the two of them. Even though the potion would help keep Harry from feeling too much, they still couldn't bring themselves to let their little brother go. They knew that he would still be a mess come morning and in need of their help.

Fred struggled to his feet with a now sleeping Harry in his arms. "It's a damn good thing that he's so small and light," he grunted.

George quickly made his way to his brother to help him with Harry. "How bad do you think it was down there?"

Pulling his shirt off and stripping down to his orange, checkered boxers, Fred climbed into bed beside Harry. "Really bad. I have never seen Harry this upset. Do you think we should strip him down too?"

George stopped stripping as he thought about his brother's question. All the times they slept with Harry, their little brother had always kept his clothes on. He was very self-conscious of his small, malnourished, heavily scarred body. "I don't know, you know how self-conscious he is of his scars. Then again, the skin on skin contact will help him a lot more."

"How about we just remove his top then?" Fred suggested.

"Good plan," George said, stripping the rest of the way out of his clothes and then helping Fred with undressing Harry.

"Another bad one?" Lee asked, walking into the room and heading for his bed.

"The worst yet," George sighed, slipping under the covers and pressing himself against Harry's front. Not many knew that Harry was an empath, he wanted to keep it a secret, but Lee had to know since he shared a room with them and Harry ended up in bed with them at least once or twice a month...if not more.

***HP

"Mr. Potter...Harry," Dumbledore said gently, looking at the young man from over his half-moon spectacles. "Is everything alright? You have not looked very healthy this year and I'm greatly concerned about you?"

Nervously bouncing his knee, Harry jerkily nodded his head. Looking at his hands that were resting in his lap, he cringed when he saw that his nails were slightly bloody from him obsessively chewing on them. "I'm fine, Headmaster," he answered softly.

"You know that you can come to me with anything," Dumbledore sighed, he had thought that his relationship with Harry was stronger than this. He could tell that the thirteen year old was lying to him, the boy looked an absolute mess. He was too skinny, alarmingly pale, the dark circles under his eyes had dark circles of their own and the boy looked like he was ready to jump out of his own skin. "When was the last time you slept, Harry? Is it Sirius Black? Are you scared of him? I assure you, Harry, the man cannot get past the school wards."

Harry didn't point out that the man had already broken in once and trashed his dorm room. He just wanted to go. He wanted to get out of the school and run as far and as fast as he could. He needed to get away from everyone and their overwhelming emotions. This year was bad. Why was he getting more sensitive? It was like everyone's emotions were amplified by a hundred percent. Then there were the Dementors. Holy hell, they were the worst creatures ever. The things they made him relive and feel were nothing short of pure torture.

"Harry, I think you need to see Madam Pom..."

"I'm fine!" Harry snapped shortly, interrupting his Headmaster. "I'm just tired. I have been having a lot of nightmares about the Dementors." It wasn't completely a lie, he had been having horrible nightmares about those horrendous creatures. Everything was just getting to be too much for him to handle, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he was suffering from more and more nose bleeds, he constantly felt like his head was going to explode and that he was going to throw up...he just wanted to end it all. To end his pain and suffering. Why did he have this curse? Why did he have to feel what everyone else was feeling? His own emotions were bad enough, why did he have to feel everyone else's fear, pain, anger, happiness and loneliness? Merlin, he could even feel when they were turned on. It was hard enough being a thirteen year old boy and getting hard for absolutely no reason at all, it was a thousand time worse getting an erection because your best mate was fantasizing over your other best mate. He couldn't look Ron and Hermione in the eyes for a week after that.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said patiently. "Why don't you see Madam Pomfrey about getting a Dreamless Sleep, you look like your going to drop any minute."

Blinking back his tears, Harry nodded his head. "May I please be excused, sir?"

Dumbledore stared at the boy for a few minutes before finally inclining his head. "Remember, Harry, I am here for you, day or night."

Not responding, Harry got up and quickly left the room. Walking as fast as he could, he ignored anyone calling his name and took off at a run as soon as he got outside. He ran without stopping until he was at the far end of Black Lake, as far as he could possibly get from everyone and their damn emotions without leaving Hogwarts property. Here he could almost relax. Almost! Despite being almost a half a mile away from the castle, he could still feel emotions coming from some of the surrounding magical creatures and some of the students that were hanging around outside. Thankfully, though, he was far enough away that their emotions weren't overwhelming him.

Sliding down the edge of a cliff, he collapsed onto a large rock and stared out over the lake. He knew that it was dangerous being this far from the castle and he would probably get his ear chewed off by Snape and McGonagall if found, but he was at the point that he didn't care anymore. What was the worst that could happen? Sirius Black find him and kill him? Dementors suck out his soul? That was fine, he didn't want to live anymore anyway. He was done with this curse, done with feeling everything. Granted, he would prefer not to have his soul sucked out if given the choice. He couldn't join his parents in heaven if he had no soul.

Looking out over the edge, he grinned when he saw that he was a good thirty feet above the lake with sharp, jagged rocks down below him. There was no way he would survive if he stepped off the edge. Scooting to the edge, he dangled his legs over the side wondering if he would feel any pain if he did it. Would his death be instant or would he lay there suffering until his broken body finally gave out? He wanted to die, but he didn't want to suffer horribly while doing it.

Grabbing a medium size rock, he held it over the edge and let it slip from his fingers. He watched in fascination as it plummeted below, breaking into tiny pieces as it hit the jagged rocks. If the rock shattered that easily, wouldn't his body do the same? Scooting even closer to the edge, he leaned slightly forward so the majority of his body was dangling off the side. Right now he could end it all. All he had to do was lean forward just an inch and his suffering would be over. It's not like anyone would miss him. Well, maybe Fred and George would, but at least he would no longer be a burden to them. It wasn't fair to them to have to deal with all his issues. He could see how much his suffering was hurting them.

Taking a few deep breath, he was just getting ready to lean forward and end it, when a spike of extreme fear slammed into him. Looking back, his eyes widened in shock when he spotted the Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory standing on the cliff above him staring at him with a horrified expression on his face. Swallowing nervously, he turned back to the edge and leaned forward, determined to go through with it before Diggory could stop him.

"Harry, don't!" Cedric cried frantically, quickly making his way down the cliff and onto rock that Harry was on. Stopping just a foot from Harry, he held out his trembling hand to him. "Please, Harry, please take my hand."

"Go away, Cedric," Harry said in a deadly calm voice. He knew who the Hufflepuff was, he too was a seeker for his house team, but he had never talked to the older boy. He knew that he was very popular and all the girls liked him and thought he was hot. He hated feeling their excitement and lust every time he walked into the Great Hall. There were even some boys who felt that way about Cedric too.

Cedric may love flying high on his broom, but standing close to the edge of a cliff was making him very nervous. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, was thinking about taking his own life. "What are you doing, Harry?" he asked nervously.

Snorting, Harry looked back at the good looking Hufflepuff. "Isn't it pretty obvious what I'm doing? Look, Cedric, go back to the castle and forget that you saw me here. You don't want to see this, it's going to be disgusting."

"Shit, Harry!" Cedric cried. "Why the hell do you want to kill yourself? Your life can't be that bad?"

"Can't be that bad!" Harry sobbed. "You try being an empath in a school like Hogwarts. I can't take it anymore. Just leave, Cedric, leave me alone. I don't want to do this with you watching me, but Merlin I will."

"You're an empath?" Cedric gasped. He knew how rare that gift was. How come he never heard that Harry Potter was an empath? That was big news.

"Please," Harry begged. "Please go back, Cedric. This is the only way, it's just too much for me anymore. If you could, could you please tell Fred and George that I said thank you for all their help and that I will always love them? I didn't have time to leave them a goodbye letter."

Cedric once again held his hand out to Harry. "Harry, just take my hand and we will find the twins together. I swear, I'll do whatever I can to help you. This isn't the answer."

"Then what is?" Harry asked brokenly, face red from crying and his eyes bloodshot and puffy. "There are no potions or spells that will help. Tell me, what is it that you can do that noone else can?"

With his hand still out, Cedric got down on his knees so he was eye level with Harry. "I don't know, Harry, but at least let me try. Do you honestly want to die? Do you honestly want to throw yourself from this cliff and split your head open on the rocks below?"

Turning away from Cedric, Harry looked back down at the rocks. "It's so hard, Cedric," he said softly. "Sometimes it's so bad that I can't breath and I feel like I'm going to pass out. If that wasn't bad enough, every year it gets worse. If I could only turn it off for a while maybe I could handle it better, but the emotions are there twenty four hours a day."

"Harry, look at me," Cedric ordered desperately. Holding his breath, he tried to will Harry to look at him and take his hand. When he had followed the thirteen year old's mad dash from the castle, he never expected in a million years that he would encounter this.

Harry reluctantly looked back at Cedric. "Why do you even care? You don't even know me."

Cedric smiled warmly at the boy. "Then how about we get to know each other better, huh? I always wanted to talk to you but I didn't think you would be interested in befriending a rival seeker."

"That's just stupid," Harry said with a small smile. "I'm not prejudiced again houses, and I can still easily beat you in Quidditch and be your friend all at the same time."

"Well, you haven't played against me this year, and if you take your life, we'll never get to see who wins."

Biting on his bottom lip, Harry looked to Cedric's still outstretched hand. "I guess throwing myself from the cliff and you having to see my bloody, mangled remains would be a very bad way to start off a new friendship."

"Absolutely horrible," Cedric said with a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Please!" Harry begged. "Especially the twins. They will lose their shit if they found out."

Cedric knew that he should tell someone so Harry could get some help, but right now he just wanted the teen safely off the cliff. "I'll not tell, but you should really confide in someone."

"I'm not going to tell any of the Professors or the Headmaster, but If you insist, I will tell Fred and George if you promise not to tell any Professors. I always end up telling the twins everything anyway. Just promise that you won't tell any adults."

"Harry, I'll promise you my first born if you will just take my damn hand and get off the damn cliff before you fall," Cedric snapped.

"What? Did I just hear correctly? Did the perfect Hufflepuff Prefect just curse at me twice?" Harry asked smartly, grinning up at the older teen. He liked Cedric, he was easy to talk to and there was just something that was pulling him towards him.

"Harry!" Cedric growled, the corners of his lips tugging up in a smile. "Take my damn hand!"

"So bossy," Harry grumbled playfully, reaching out and accepting the Hufflepuff's hand.

Grasping the much smaller hand as tightly as he could, Cedric quickly pulled the smaller boy to him and wrapped both his arms around him in a bear hug. "Merlin, Harry. I have never been so frightened in my life. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Chest heaving, Harry clung to Cedric, eyes clenched tightly shut. Normally he hated any physical contact, except for with the twins. Years of being abused by his relatives had taught him that touch was bad. Not with Cedric though. Cedric's touch was what he had been craving...what he needed in order to survive.

"Harry?" Cedric called softly when the younger teen in his arms started to shake a cry. "Harry, what's wrong? He tried to pull back so he could see Harry's face, but the small boy clung tighter to him and started crying harder. Not knowing what else to do, he started rocking him and rubbing his back. He liked this...he liked having Harry in his arms, it felt right. He just wished that they could get off the damn cliff before they both plummeted to their deaths.

It took a while for Harry to cry himself out. Slowly sitting up, but still gripping tightly to Cedric's hand, he looked up at the Hufflepuff in awe. "Cedric, it's a miracle."

Unable to stop himself, Cedric brushed the wild, raven hair out of Harry's damp face. He had to admit, the boy was adorable. "What's a miracle?"

"You," Harry said, blushing brightly. "You're my miracle."

Chuckling, Cedric started running his fingers through Harry's hair, checking his scalp. "Did you bump yourself on your head or something? You're talking crazy."

Closing his, Harry leaned into Cedric's hand, enjoying for the first time in his life feeling only his own emotions. Everything and everyone else was blocked off to him. "Cedric, you don't understand. You're a grounder...the first full grounder that I have ever met. Fred and George are partial grounders, but you block everything. You're a miracle. Your my miracle!"

"Harry, I'm lost," Cedric sighed. "What is a grounder?"

Smiling brightly, Harry looked into Cedric's beautiful grey eyes in awe. "A grounder is someone who blocks all emotions when I come in physical contact with them. Fred and George are partial grounders, they block enough to take the edge off, but you, Cedric, you block everything. For the first time in my life, the only emotions that I feel are my own."

Cedric raised his eyebrows in shock. "Harry, are you telling me that when we touch, your empathy is no more?"

Harry vigorously nodded his head. "It's gone...completely gone. It's amazing, Cedric."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to never let you go," Cedric joked, his eyes sparkling warmly down at the younger teen.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter

I am happy to see that this prequel has been met with good reviews. There were a few concerns over me starting a new fic when I have so many to update. Just a reminder, this fic is complete, I just need to edit it before posting. I have also had some people express that they would like longer chapters. Unfortunately for some reason my iPad freezes then reloads itself when I try to post more than 6000 words on FF. I don't know why and sadly I'm stupid when it come to computer stuff. All I know is that my iPad has been a piece of shit since I did an update on it back around Christmas time.

As for my other fics that need updating, especially Blind Love, Stark Truth and Purrfect Life, I have not abandoned them. I have 3000 words written for Blind Love but I have hit a brick wall. Sadly there isn't much I can do until my muse helps me. As for the other two, I need to go back and read them before I can get writing on them again. Right now I have been working on My Wayward Wizard Son, so there is a chance of an update in the near future.

I apologize for the lack of updates the past month or so, but kids have kept me busy with summer activities and I have been busy for work. If only writing fanfic paid,,,lol!

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

Narrowing his eyes, George glared at the slightly older Hufflepuff. "What do you say, Freddie Boy, can we trust him all alone with our precious, little Harriekins?"

Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Fred circled the pair in question. His eyes softened when he saw how desperately Harry was gripping the other Seeker's hand. "I don't, know, Georgie, do you think our sweet, innocent Harry is ready to be left all alone with an older, handsome Hufflepuff?"

Blushing, Harry smacked Fred on his shoulder. "Come on, guys, for two months you have been chaperoning us every second that we are together. Besides, it's not like that. Cedric is just grounding me, giving me a chance to take a break. It's not like we're dating."

Sighing at his clueless, little brother, George looked to the tall Hufflepuff. It was easy see that the Puff had it bad for his little Harry. "Harry, we haven't been following you around twenty four hours a day, seven days a week for the past two month because we didn't trust young Mr. Diggory here."

"No," Fred continued, his face losing its trademark smile and his eyes turning serious. "We have been your shadows for the past two months because we don't trust you."

George's smile also slid off his face. "Harry, you tried to kill yourself. You..." Tilting his head back and blinking back his tears, George tried swallowing the lump in his throat that was preventing him from talking.

"Harry," Fred said gently when he noticed that Harry's eyes were watering. "Harry, we love you so much. The thought of losing you, of never seeing you again..." Swallowing his own lump in his throat, Fred wiped at his eyes.

Crying out, Harry detached himself from Cedric and threw himself at his twin companions. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I won't do it again. Now that I have Cedric, everything is a million times better."

Clearing his throat, Cedric laid a gentle hand on the back of Harry's neck. "I swear on my magic that I won't allow Harry to hurt himself while in my presence. I also won't hurt Harry." For the last two months the twins had been supervising his time with Harry...every damn second. This was the first time that they were going to allow him to be alone in the Room of Requirements with him. He liked the twins, they were great fun and all, but he wanted some quiet, alone time with the boy he was coming to care a great deal for. A very great deal for.

Originally he had only agreed to meet Potter a couple evenings a week to help with his empathy, but now he found himself wanting to spend every second of every day with the petite Gryffindor. Yes, he was falling in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Alright, you two," Fred said, subtly rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Behave yourselves."

"And no funny business," George added with a wink.

Blushing, Harry retook Cedric's hand, sighing when his empathy was instantly cut off. Even with only spending a few hours a week with his grounder, life had become much more bearable. They didn't do much while hiding away in the Room of Requirements, a secret room that the twins had showed them, mostly they just studied, talked or rested, but he couldn't imagine his life now without Cedric. It wasn't just because Cedric was his grounder either, it was everything about the Hufflepuff that was drawing him in. The way he looked at him, his smile, the way he touched him...the way he cared. Only the twins had ever cared so much about him. He was falling in love with Cedric Diggory.

***HP

Harry sprinted down the the corridor and leapt into Cedric's awaiting arms. "Merlin, Harry, I have been worried to death." Cedric all but sobbed. "First I hear that Ron's in the Hospital Wing and then I hear that you are in there for taking on over a hundred Dementors. Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me that that was just another crazy Hogwarts rumor?"

Pulling his face out of his boyfriend's warm neck, Harry looked to see that Cedric was alarmingly pale. "Cedric, I'm fine," he said, peppering the Hufflepuff's cheeks with kisses.

"You didn't answer my question," Cedric said, squeezing the small Gryffindor tighter.

Sighing, Harry wiggled out of Cedric's arms but kept a tight grip on his hand. "I don't think there were a hundred Dementors," he answered sheepishly. "But I had to save Sirius," he quickly added when he saw how upset Cedric was.

"Sirius Black, Harry!" Cedric cried. "I thought the man wanted you dead?"

"Please, I'll explain everything when we get to the Room of Requirements."

Running his fingers through the silky soft raven hair, Cedric leaned down to where Harry's head was resting on his lap and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry that you will be unable to live with your godfather, but at least you know that he is alive and that he cares a great deal for you." For the past hour he had listened as Harry retold the night's events. One thing about his adorably, small Gryffindor, there was never a boring moment for him.

Harry smiled sadly up at his boyfriend, his eyes swimming with tears. "For a moment, for a wonderfully, magical moment, I thought that I was going to get a real home. I could feel it, Cedric, Sirius really wanted me to move in with him. I have never had an adult feel that way for me before. It felt fatherly. It's was like how Uncle Vernon feels when he looks at Dudley.

Feeling his own eyes water, Cedric wiped a few of Harry's escaped tears from his cheeks. It had taken a while, but he had finally gotten the truth out of Harry about his home life a few months back and it hurt him seeing such longing and sadness in the boy he loved. He didn't know how he was going to let him walk off into the muggle world and into the abusive hands of his relatives come the end of term. He wished there was a way to sneak him home with him. "We'll find a way, Harry, the twins and I. We'll find a way to help you."

Sitting up, Harry straddled his boyfriend's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned in and kissed him. This wasn't their first kiss, but they had yet to go much farther than just kissing.

Moaning, Cedric ran his hands under the back of Harry's shirt and started exploring every inch of his exposed flesh. He hated how he could feel all his bones protruding and it made him sick knowing that he would soon lose even more weight over the summer. He also hated how he could feel raised areas of flesh...scars from the belt that his uncle took to his back. He may be a Hufflepuff, but he could easily kill Harry's family.

Pulling away from his boyfriend, Harry sat up and pulled his shirt off. "Harry?" Cedric asked, his eyes dilating with arousal. "What...what are you doing?"

Nervously chewing on his bottom lip, Harry looked into Cedric's beautiful grey eyes. "I want you to make love to me."

Cedric sat up a little taller, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Harry, I'm not pressuring you. I'll wait years for you. You're only thirteen."

"I know how old I am," Harry giggled nervously, "and you're not pressuring me. I want this. I want you, Cedric. I'm more than ready for this, it's practically all that I think about. Besides, I'll be fourteen in two months."

Licking his lips, Cedric started rubbing his hands up and down Harry's side, his fingers stopping just short of touching his boyfriend's hard nipples. "Fred and George will kill me if they find out that I touched their sweet, innocent, little Harriekins."

Giggling, Harry reached out with slightly trembling hands and started working on removing Cedric's tie. "They wouldn't kill you," he said innocently. "Maybe prank you for life, but they wouldn't kill you. They know that I would die without you. As much as they try to be, Fred and George are not my parents. I know they can be overly protective of me at times, but that's only because we have been through a lot together."

Groaning, Cedric closed his eyes when Harry started unbuttoning his shirt. "Harry, are you sure about this?"

Blushing, Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and placed it between his legs. "Does this prove to you how sure I am?"

"Fuck, Harry," Cedric moaned when he felt how hard his boyfriend was. Giving in, he quickly undid Harry's belt and unbuttoned his pants. "Bed!" he panted.

Harry squeaked when Cedric suddenly stood up. Clinging tightly to him, he leaned in and started nibbling and sucking on his neck.

"Are you sure you want this?" Cedric panted, as he gently laid harry on the bed.

Sitting up, Harry made quick work of ridding Cedric of his pants. Stopping at his boxers, he looked up into Cedric's eyes to make sure that it was ok. He may be horny as all hell, but he wouldn't pressure the older boy into something that he wasn't ready for.

"I love you," Cedric declared, climbing onto the bed and laying on top of Harry.

Gasping, Harry looked deeply into Cedric's eyes. "Do you truly mean that? Do you really love me?"

Cedric smiled sadly down at his boyfriend, he knew for a fact that Harry wasn't use to hearing those three words. He was raised with hate and violence, but all he wanted in life was to be loved. "I, Cedric Diggory, love Harry James Potter, with all my heart and soul."

"Cedric!" Harry cried, when a soft white light surrounded them. "What's happening."

Cedric looked around in wonder. "Harry, my mother use to tell me stories about soul mates." At seeing the confused look on Harry's face, Cedric kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Harry, soul mates are two people who share one soul. To have a soul mate is very rare and special. Harry, that glow meant that we are soul mates."

"Really?" Harry asked breathlessly with tears in his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Harry," Cedric grinned. "That means that you were meant for me and I was meant for you. You and I together make one and we will always be together. Do you love me, Harry?"

Softly crying, Harry nodded his head. "So very, very much, Cedric. I love you so much that it hurts."

With his own tears falling, Cedric started peppering Harry's face with kisses. "This means forever, Harry. If we do this, if we complete this soul bond, we'll be together forever. Even in death, love. If one of us dies, the other will die shortly after. We can't live without each other."

"I don't want to live without you," Harry sobbed, feeling sick at just the thought of losing Cedric. "Please, I want to complete the bond."

"So do I, love." Sitting up, Cedric helped Harry out of his jeans. He knew that they were young, that they should probably wait a few years before completing their bond, but with the threat of Voldemort, they may not have a few more years. Life was too short to worry about age. They were both consenting and they both desperately wanted this. There was nothing wrong in what they were about to do...only beauty.

***HP

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked her friend in concern. He looked really pale and he had hardly spoken a word since boarding the Hogwarts Express for their fourth year of school.

Shifting carefully in his seat, Harry gave his friend a pained smile. "I'm good, Hermione. I just haven't been sleeping well since the Quidditch World Cup. I think I'm just gonna slip to the bathroom."

"Do you want Ron to go with you?"

"What?" Ron squawked. "Harry doesn't need my help to take a piss."

Chuckling, Harry got to his feet. "Hermione, I'm capable of using the bathroom all by myself...I have been doing it for a few years now."

"Right," Hermione blushed. "I was just worried."

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry reassured. "Actually, I was thinking of stopping in and saying hi to Neville, Seamus and Dean."

Smiling at her friend, Hermione picked her book back up. "Have fun. Don't forget that we will be there in two hours."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry slipped out and went in search of his soul mate and the twins. He missed Cedric so much that his heart was physically aching. Add that to his empathy and still unhealed bruises and whip marks from his uncle and, he was a physical and emotional hot mess.

Harry wasn't sure where they were, he kept passing through cars until a pale freckled hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into its compartment. Seeing Cedric, he threw himself at him and clung to him as if his life depended on it.

"Hey, Fred, it's good to see you," Fred pouted, imitating Harry.

"You too, George. Looking as sexy as ever I see," George imitated.

Giggling, Harry detached himself from his mate and hugged the twins. "Really, I just spent the last three nights at your house. I have seen the two of you everyday."

Fred was careful when touching his little brother's back. When they had retrieved him from his relatives house it had been a pretty nasty mess. They had cleaned up the wounds and treated them as soon as they could, but there were still a couple lashes that were infected.. "Still, we have been on this train for hours and hours and we missed your pretty face."

"Bedsides," George added, "you saw pretty boy Diggory two days ago."

"Saw!" Harry stressed, melting back into his mate's arms. "I had to act like I didn't know him and I couldn't kiss him."

Grasping his mate's chin, Cedric tilted his head back and claimed his lips. "Now that's better," Harry moaned.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize for my father's behavior," Cedric said sincerely, taking a seat and pulling Harry down onto his lap. "What he said about me beating you in Quidditch was uncalled for. I told him the only reason that I won was because the Dementors caused you to fall from your broom, but he wouldn't listen."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, wincing when it tugged on his lash marks. "It's alright. You're very lucky to have a father like him. He really loves you."

Cedric reluctantly wiggled out from under Harry. "Fred and George said that you were hurt. Please take off your shirt so I can tend to your wounds."

As carefully as he could, Harry slipped off his shirt and laid down on the seat. "It's really not that bad, Cedric. Fred and George have been treating it and it's already mostly healed. This summer was better than what I was expecting. After blowing up Aunt Marge, I thought for sure Uncle Vernon would be horrible, but I guess me letting slip that my godfather was the escaped Sirius Black put a little fear into him."

Cedric silently cried when he saw his little mate's whipped to shreds back. There were multiple lash wounds crisscrossing his back, some still infected looking. If it still looked this bad now, he would have hated to have seen it a few days ago. "This is the last time, love," Cedric said passionately, his grey eyes glowing with determination. "I promise you, you will never step foot in that house again."

Harry bit his lip hard to keep from crying out when Cedric started rubbing a healing salve into his wounds. He would like to believe his mate's words, but he knew that there was nothing Cedric could do. He would be sent back to the Dursleys every year until he was seventeen. He tried telling Dumbledore about the abuse, but the man wouldn't listen. He said that the wards kept him safe from Voldemort and that was all that mattered.

"Well, you could always get married," George joked. "You're seventeen, Ced, and you're soul mates. If you can get his relatives to sign the papers, there's nothing Dumbledore or anyone else can do about it."

Fred frowned slightly at that. It was a good plan and all, and it would get Harry out of that damn house, but he didn't like the idea of them getting married. Cedric was a good guy and treated Harry perfect, but he had always had a bit of a crush on the little Gryffindor.

Cedric stared thoughtfully down at his injured mate. It could work. They pretty much already bonded the night they had sex for the first time, all they had to do was make it official. He already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry. Why wait longer to get married?

"There's no way in hell that my relatives will allow me to marry a guy. If there is one thing my uncle hates more than me, it's queers."

"You're uncle is a greedy bastard that can easily be bought," Cedric said, a plan already forming. "And like you said, he hates you. I'm sure he will jump at the chance to get rid of you three years early."

Mindful of his aching back, Harry slowly sat up. "Would you really want to marry me?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"More than anything," Cedric said seriously.

Harry happily launched into his mate's arms, burying his face in his warm neck. "I love you so much, Cedric."

Shaking his head, George grabbed his brother's shirt and started tugging him towards the door. "Come on, let's leave the love birds alone."

Nodding his head, Fred wistfully looked back at Harry, smiling softly when he saw how happy he was. He may have feelings for him, but he was meant to be with Cedric. They were perfect together.

***HP

Pulling the blanket up over their naked bodies, Cedric spooned behind his mate. "Everything will be fine tomorrow, love, stop worrying about it."

Sighing, Harry tilted his head back so he could see his boyfriend's flushed and sweaty face. The two of them had been locked up in the Room of Requirements for over four hours making love and he thought Cedric never looked sexier than right after sex. "I just wish you hadn't entered your name in the stupid tournament."

Sighing, Cedric rested his chin on top of Harry's head. "I know, I really didn't want to, but my father was pretty excited about me entering when he was telling me about it. It's not like my name is going to come out of the Goblet tonight anyway."

Shivering, Harry pulled the blanket up higher. He had had a bad feeling about this tournament since the very beginning. He had begged Cedric not to enter, but he wanted to make his father proud so he entered anyway. "It will, Cedric. You're the best choice for Hogwarts Champion."

"Even if my name does come out, Harry, I promise that I will be ok."

Nodding his head, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well, not with the school now hosting over a hundred more students. There were just too many emotions for him to handle.

Holding tightly to Harry, Cedric allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He loved Harry so much that it terrified him at times. He would do any anything for the boy in his arms, even step in front of the killing curse for him.

***HP

Biting the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood, Harry watched with tears in his eyes as Cedric proudly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and into the room where the other two champions were waiting. He had prayed and prayed that Cedric wouldn't get picked, and of course once again his prayers went unanswered. He was proud that the Goblet of Fire found his soul mate the most worthy to represent Hogwarts, but he would have rather had Cedric safe at his side watching the tournament with him than competing in it.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed loudly, poking him in his side.

Shrugging his friend off, Harry continued to stare at the door his mate disappeared behind. Why did this have to happen? Students had died in the past competing in this stupid tournament. Why the hell did Cedric's father want him to enter this dangerous competition?

Grabbing his arm, Hermione gave her friend a hard shake. "Harry, you have to go."

"What?" Harry asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione answered, eyes wide. "You're name, it came out of the goblet. You have to go."

For the first time Harry looked around the hall and saw all eyes were on him. He was so lost in thought over Cedric getting picked that he had missed the goblet spitting out a fourth name. Wincing when he felt hate pouring off the majority of the student body, including his best mate Ron, he slowly stood up, looking to Fred and George in fear.

Fred nodded his head and George gave him a shaky thumbs up. They both knew that Harry hadn't entered his name in the tournament, he had wanted nothing to do with it.

***HP

As soon as they were far enough away from everyone, Cedric grabbed Harry and drug him into an abandoned classroom. Wrapping his arms around him, he hugged him as if he was going to disappear on him.

"Cedric," Harry sobbed. "I didn't put my name in the goblet. Please believe me."

"Merlin, Harry, of course I believe you," Cedric said, still clinging to his smaller mate. "I don't like this, Harry. Someone entered your name and it wasn't because they were your friend."

"I'm scared," Harry admitted. "I can't compete, I don't know enough. I'm only a fourth year."

"I'll help you, I won't let anything happen to you," Cedric said vehemently.

"The whole school hates me now. They think I cheated."

"No they don't, Harry, they were just shocked."

Snorting, Harry stepped away from Cedric, instantly missing his warmth and safety. "Ced, incase you forgot, I'm an empath. I could feel the hate pouring off of everyone. Not to mention, there were quite a few students yelling that I was a cheat."

"I'm so sorry that this is happening," Cedric said, pulling Harry back into his arms. "You're the best at DADA and I will help you with Chams and Transfiguration. We'll get through this."

***HP

"So this is it, huh?" Cedric said, staring at the small house that was identical to every other house on the street.

"Yup, my prison since my parents death," Harry said warily. He would rather kiss one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts than do this. Cedric didn't know what he was getting himself into by coming here.

Squeezing his mate's hand, Cedric gave him a lopsided grin. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kill...I mean meet, my future in-laws."

"Cedric, I don't know about this," Harry said, fear settling in the pit of his stomach. Them showing up like this was going to seriously set his uncle off.

"Harry, we only have five hours until the Yule Ball starts and then I'm going home first thing in the morning. This is our only chance to get the paper signed."

"Anxious to go to the Ball with Cho?" Harry pouted. He hated this, he hated that they couldn't go together, but Cedric wasn't ready for his father to find out that he was gay, and he wasn't ready for the school to find out about his sexual preferences either. He was also terrified that they would find out that he was an empath.

"Jealous?" Cedric smirked.

Harry glared up at his much taller mate. "You taking someone else to the ball, a very pretty girl who has a massive crush on you, isn't something to joke about. You could have asked out a thousand other girls, you didn't have to ask the one that you had a slight crush on before we got together."

"Harry, that was over a year ago," Cedric reassured. "You, Harry, you are my soul mate. Cho means nothing to me. Beside, you asked Cho out yourself."

Harry kicked a stone and watched as it skipped across the road, just missing his uncle's car. "That's because I didn't want you going with her. Cedric, I can feel how she feels about you, she really wants you."

"Well, she isn't going to get me," Cedric said, hugging his mate. "You are the only raven haired beauty in my life, and hopefully within a couple of days the two us will be legally bonded."

"Are we still going to tell everyone about us after the tournament?"

"I can't wait for the world to find out about us," Cedric boasted. "I just want to tell my parents privately first. Now, are we going to get these papers signed?

"This isn't going to be pretty," Harry warned, reluctantly dragging Cedric up the driveway then ringing the door bell.

Taking a deep breath, more to calm his anger than his nerves, Cedric stood tall and waited to meet the people that have been abusing the love of his life. He would prefer to curse them to hell and back, but he had to make nice in hopes they would sign off on allowing him to marry Harry. Harry was his number one concern, not revenge.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Vernon roared when he spotted his worthless, piece of shit nephew standing on his front porch.

Harry instinctively took a step back and bowed his head. He had it beat into him from a very young age to never look his uncle directly in the eyes. He really didn't want to be here, he didn't want Cedric to see how much of a coward he truly was, but he wanted to marry Cedric so he had to do this.

"Well, answer me, freak!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, for showing up like this, but it's very important. If you agree, you will never have to see me again," Harry quickly babbled.

Face turning red and grunting, Vernon stepped aside. "You have ten minutes then I want you gone."

Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the house, ignoring his aunt and cousin were standing in the hall trying to see what was going on. "Look, dad, I told you the freak was a poof," Dudley howled, pointing at Harry and Cedric's clasped hands.

"Well spotted," Cedric mumbled sarcastically.

"Is that true, boy, are you a nancy boy?" Vernon spat in disgust.

Harry managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, sir. This is my partner, Cedric Diggory." Taking another deep breath, Harry took the papers from Cedric's other hand. "Uncle, if you sign these papers, you will never have to see me again."

Vernon stared at the papers in his nephew's hands. "What the bloody hell are those?"

"Sir," Cedric addressed, speaking up for the first time. "I would like to marry your nephew. You will no longer have to be responsible for him. All we need is for you to sign those papers giving him permission since he is still a minor."

"Like hell will I give permission to such disgusting unnaturalness." Vernon roared, his face turning purple.

Cedric didn't like how Harry was starting to tremble. It made him furious that his mate, who bravely faced one of the world's most dangerous dragons head on, was terrified of his muggle uncle. "Harry, why don't you go and check your room? Make sure that you didn't leave anything behind that you might want. I would like to have a chat alone with your uncle."

Harry looked fearfully up at Cedric, this wasn't part of the plan. "Cedric, I don't think..."

Keeping an eye on Harry's uncle, Cedric gave his love a quick peck on the lips. Ignoring how Harry's cousin started gagging. "I only need a moment, love, everything will be fine."

Harry didn't like it, but he trusted is mate. "Fine, I'll go upstairs for five minutes...even though I don't have anything up there," he added petulantly.

Cedric waited until Harry was out of sight before turning back to his mate's very disgusting uncle. "Look, we both know that you don't like Harry and that you don't want him here. We both also know that you have neglected and abused the hell out of him these past thirteen years."

"Lies!" Vernon roared, his spit flying everywhere. "You have no proof."

"Oh, but I do," Cedric said calmly. "There is a simple spell that any healer can perform that will list every injury and every sickness that Harry has ever had. Now I'm sure that you will agree wth me, that if that spell was to be performed on Harry, it would be very, very long list."

"So," Vernon yelled cockily. "You can't use that spell in court without exposing what you freaks really are."

"Who said anything about muggle court?" Cedric smirked. "You have abused a magical child, and as such, you would be tried in the Wizardig World. I will tell you now, we take abuse of a magical child very seriously in my world. Not to mention, you have abused The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Wizarding World's little hero."

Huffing, Vernon opened and closed his mouth a few times. "You can't try me in your freakish courts, I'm not a freak like you."

"You don't have to be a freak like me," Cedric smirked. "You are the legal guardian of one. You have been responsible for his health and welfare since he was fifteen months old. You can, and will be, tried in the magical world."

"Vernon, just sign the damn papers," Petunia hissed. "We can be rid of the brat."

"If I sign," Vernon said, clearing his throat. "Do you swear to never press charges?"

Smirking, Cedric inclined his head. Personally he would love to end the man's life, but he wasn't worth spending life in Azkaban over. "I swear to never press charges and I swear that you will never see your nephew again. Believe me, you deserve to rot in jail for what you did, but I'll settle for you just signing the papers."

Growling, Vernon angrily stormed to the coffee table and picked up his pen. Glaring at the young boy, he quickly signed his name and then handed the papers to his wife to sign. "Good riddance!" he snarled, tossing the papers back at the freak.

"Harry, you can come own now," Cedric grinned, knowing damn well that his little mate had been ease dropping the entire time.

Not caring that his relatives were watching, Harry flew down the stairs and into Cedric's arms. He couldn't believe that he had gotten his uncle to sign. Cedric had even been prepared to offer his uncle a hefty sum of money, but luckily they didn't have to do that.

"Let's get out of here," Cedric chuckled, literally caring Harry out of the house.

Looking over Cedric's shoulder, Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at his relatives and gave them the middle finger.

***HP


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

Before we get on with the story, I want to address one review. A guest reviewer felt that this fic was rushed. It was never meant to be a long, drawn out, telling of Harry and Cedric. It was originally going to be a one shot highlighting certain moments. It ended up being too long, and since my iPad won't allow me to post much over 5000 words on FF without crashing, I decided to break it down into chapters.

I still need to edit, but there will only be one or two more chapters to this.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

Harry was sad to see everyone go home for Christmas, especially Cedric and the twins. It was a bit depressing being one of the only students left at the school over Christmas holiday, but at least this year it would be shorter seeing as most of the kids had remained longer to attend the Yule Ball. He could admit that he cried when Cedric left, even if he knew that he would be seeing him in two days at Gringotts to get married. Hopefully this would be his last year spending Christmas alone. After bonding to Cedric, he would finally have a family.

"Potter!"

Gulping, Harry turned from where he was watching the snow fall from the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling. "Merry Christmas, Professor," he said somewhat shyly.

Severus hadn't missed the remarkable change in the boy over the past year. After talking to the rest of the staff, he found that Harry was improving in all his classes. He was even close to out doing Miss. Granger for first in their year. With everything going on with the Tournament and his gift, he would have thought for sure that the boy's grades would have slipped.

"I see you remained for the holidays." Severus also hadn't missed how Harry never went home for the holidays. He had asked Dumbledore about his home life, but he had reassured him that he was perfectly happy with his relatives.

"Yes, sir, my relatives made plans to go away for the holidays and had to leave before the Yule Ball," Harry lied easily. Years of practice had made it to where he could spit out a perfectly good lie in the blink of an eye.

Severus raised an eyebrow, picking up on the boy's lie. "And how are you coping with your special gift this year, Potter?" He had noticed that there were times where the boy looked about ready to crack, and then other times where he looked perfectly normal.

Cringing, Harry looked down at his old, beat up sneakers. "It's been hard, especially with all the extra students. I found a grounder, though, so that has been really helpful. It's amazing, it's like a switch being turned off. All the overwhelming feelings are instantly cut off when we touch"

Severus wracked his brain trying to come up with who Harry's grounder could possibly be. He hadn't noticed the boy hanging out with anyone new and he was always keeping a close eye on him. "And who exactly is this grounder?"

"I would rather not say," Harry said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. It was weird, he couldn't believe how civil Snape was being to him. It was almost as if the man cared about him. Snape had always been a hard one for him to read, the man was always in control and it was as if there was a wall blocking him from feeling him. Only when Snape had been exceptionally angry had he felt him.

"Well obviously it is someone much smarter than you. I have heard that your grades have improved."

Ouch! Harry should have know that the man couldn't stay nice to him for long. "We do study a lot, sir. I would like to become a healer."

Without saying anything more, Severus turned and made his way to the head table. He wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed with the boy. If he kept his grades up, he would have no problems getting a healer to apprentice him. He was very curious though to who his grounder was. Why would the boy keep it a secret?"

***HP

Frowning, Harry looked down at the clothes he was wearing. While they were his good school dress pants and shirt, they were two years old and Cedric had seem him in them everyday. It was his wedding and, for the first time in his life, he wanted to look good. He didn't want to look like the pitiful little orphan that he was.

Wiping an escaped tear from his cheek, he narrowed his eyes determinedly and decided to leave for Gringotts early. This was his wedding day, dammit, and he wanted to look good. He knew for a fact that Cecric would be wearing his finest. Of course Cedric didn't care what he was wearing, but he wanted to look good for his mate anyway...he wanted to shock him. This would also be their first time sleeping overnight together and he wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't want to be self-conscious because of his ratty clothes.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak, Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower and made his way to the secret passageway beneath the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. From there he was going to have to sneak into the Three Broomsticks then floo to the Leaky Cauldron. If nothing held him up, he would have enough time to shop for an outfit to wear before having to meet the twins in front of Gringotts. He had to be super careful though, he couldn't be spotted in Diagon Alley.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. That he was actually going to marry Cedric Diggory. He should feel a little sad that Ron and Hermione were going to miss it, but he had Fred and George and he was closer to them now than his supposed best mates. He hadn't missed how cold Hermione had been lately because his grades had either matched her's or he scored higher than her. He wasn't doing it to show her up, he just wanted Cedric to be proud of him. He was also worried about impressing Cedric's father. Amos Diggory thought the world of his son, he didn't want him to be embarrassed because he was his son-in-law. He wanted to prove that he was worthy to be Cedric's husband.

Not having a lot of galleons on him and not wanting to go to Gringotts twice, Harry settled for a nice fitting green and silver, button down shirt that the shop keeper said made his eyes pop. He also bought a new pair of dress slacks that actually fit him perfectly and shiny new dress shoes. All and all, he thought he looked pretty damn good. Cedric had never seen him in anything like this before.

"Well lookie here, my ever so handsome brother," George whistled, circling Harry as he stopped in front of them.

"Oh I'm looking," Fred said, his eyes about popping out of his head. "Our little Harriekins is absolutely mouthwatering."

"That explains the drool running down your chin, brother," George joked.

"Stop teasing," Harry said shyly, blushing three different colors of red. Holding out a length of leather string, he turned his back and asked. "Could one of you please tie my hair back?" He had been letting it grow out over the past two years and now it was hanging a bit below his collar bones.

George snatched the strip of leather, smirking triumphantly at his twin. He knew that Fred had the hots for their little Gryffindor Seeker, but luckily he accepted that Harry would never be his. Someone was out there for Freddie, he could feel it. He just had to be patient.

"So how is this gonna to work?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, lover boy is already in there waiting for you," Fred explained. "He arrived earlier, he didn't want to jinx the whole, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride, thing."

"Hey, who said that I was the bride?" Harry cried indigently

"For starters, you're smaller," George pointed out.

"And prettier," Fred added. "Way prettier."

"Yeah, Cedric is what you would call handsome. You, Harry, are a pretty little thing," George teased.

"Have you ever topped?" Fred asked with a wink.

"I-I...whatever! Can we please just get going?" Harry asked, feeling flustered at Fred's question. It wasn't that Cedric wouldn't allow him to hop him, he had offered, but he just had no desire to top. He enjoyed being on the receiving end of things. That's what felt right to him. Maybe someday he would take Cedric up on his offer, but for right now, he was happy with the way things were.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook called, greeting the Potter heir as he entered the bank. "If I could please have a moment of your time before your bonding?"

"Uhm, is it important?" Harry asked, anxious to get to the bonding. He also couldn't wait to see Cedric. It may have only been a few days, but it felt like forever to him.

"It will only take a moment and I'm sure you will like what I have to talk to you about," Griphook said with a bow.

"Harry, why don't you take Fred with you and I'll go and check on our anxious groom," George offered.

Harry smiled when Fred took his hand. Goblins were powerful little creatures, but they still had emotions like everyone else. "Thank you," he said to Fred. Turning to the goblin, he nodded his head.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Griphook said as he led Harry to a private room in the back of the bank. "As you were raised in the muggle world, I doubt that you know much about Wizarding traditions?"

"No, I'm sorry," Harry admitted shamefully.

Griphook sneered at that. The Potter Heir never should have been raised by disgusting muggles. As far as he was concerned, no magical child should be raised by muggles. They just didn't understand them or their needs. "It is tradition with the purebloods to pass down wedding dress robes. The males in your family have been wearing the same robe during marriages and bonding ceremonies for over eight hundred years. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please," Harry immediately answered. He had thought about buying a robe but he didn't have enough money on him. It was exciting to think that he could wear the same robe that his ancestors wore.

"I thought you would," Griphook smiled. He didn't smile at many wizards, but he had always liked the boy. He was very polite and respectful. "I retrieved the robe earlier this morning and had it refreshed."

Harry felt a knot form in his throat when Griphook uncovered the robe. Approaching it, reached out and gently brushed it with the tips of his fingers. "What is it made of? It's so soft and moves like water when I touch it."

"The finest Acromantula Silk that we could find," Griphook said proudly. "If properly taking care of, this robe will last until the end of time."

"It's goblin made?" Harry asked in wonder, still staring at the magnificent off-white robe that was trimmed in gold and had the family crest and motto on the back. At seeing the goblin nod, Harry gave him a blinding smile. "I should have known. It's too beautiful to be anything but goblin made. It's a shame that most humans don't take pride in their work the way goblins do."

Griphook's chest puffed out in pride. "It was actually I descendent of mine that made that robe," he proclaimed proudly.

"Then I thank you," Harry smiled. "It's a truly magnificent piece and I would be honored to wear it on my wedding day. Did...did my father wear it when he married my mother?"

"He did," Griphook answered softly. "All Potter men have worn it on their wedding day since it was made."

Harry didn't even try to hide his tears. He couldn't believe that he was going to wear the same robe that his father married his mother in. It wasn't the same as them being here, but it did comfort him a little bit and made him feel closer to his parents.

Fred's heart was breaking for his little brother. He didn't have to be an empath to feel his pain. It was clear to see on his face. "They're proud of you," he said, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "You have been to hell and back and yet you are still a kind and loving soul. They're watching you, smiling down on both you and Cedric."

Crying harder, Harry turned and buried his face in Fred's neck. "I wish they could be here. I wish they could meet Cedric."

Fred started rubbing Harry's back and gently swaying back and forth. "They're here, Harry, in your heart. You're a wizard, you know that death isn't the end. They're watching over you."

Snorting, Harry stepped back from Fred rubbing his tear stained face. "I don't know if that should comfort me, or freak me the hell out. Hopefully they weren't watching last week when Cedric and I..."

Laughing, Fred slapped his hand over Harry's mouth. "Normally I love hearing all the juicy details, but I believe that we have a wedding to attend. Besides, I'm sure that Griphook doesn't want to hear about your sex life."

Gasping, Harry looked to Griphook in horror. For a minute there he had forgotten where he was. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to be crude."

Griphook surprised even himself when he started laughing loudly. He really, really liked the little wizard. "Heir Potter, I would like to offer you a gift."

"A gift?" Harry asked a little wearily. Goblins weren't known for giving gifts.

"Yes," Griphook said, chuckling some more when the boy looked at him in shock. "Admittedly I was going to offer to sell it to you, but you made me laugh, and that is very, very rare. I do believe that you are the first human who has been able to do so." Opening his desk drawer, he handed over a small red vial.

Harry took the vial and looked at it curiously. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at potions."

"You can say that again," Fred snickered.

"It's an eye correcting potion, Heir Potter." Griphook explained. "That potion will give you perfect eyesight."

"For how long?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Until you die," Griphook snickered.

"Really?" Harry cried, already popping the top off. "I never knew such a potion existed."

"Harry, how many kids in school, more precisely purebloods, do you see wearing glasses?" Fred asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I never really paid attention. Dumbledore wears glasses, as does Professor McGonagall at times. My dad also wore glasses."

"I know for a fact that your father didn't need glasses," Griphook explained. "Your grandparents gave him the potion when he was five. As for Dumbledore and McGonagall, they had perfect vision when younger, but their sight has declined with age. The potion cannot be taken after the age of twenty one."

"Why did my dad wear glasses then in school?"

"If I recall, your father told me that it made him look smarter, sexier and more mysterious," Griphook said with a fond smile.

"That sounds like him," Harry said wistfully. "Does it take long to work? I think I left Cedric waiting long enough."

Griphook shook his head no. "Less than a minute and it only stings for a few seconds."

"Thank you, Griphook," Harry said, tipping the potion down his throat.

***HP

"Is he in there?"

Rolling his eyes, Fred peeked in the room that was set up for the ceremony. "No, but Draco Malfoy is, and he can't wait to make sweet love to you all night long."

"Shut up!" Harry giggled, smacking Fred hard on the shoulder. "Do I look alright?"

"Breathtaking," Fred answered honestly. "The robe and you eyes...Cedric's heart is going to stop beating when he sees you."

Harry had never realized how truly bad his eyesight was before taking the potion. Now, everything was crisp, clear and bright...he couldn't wait to see Cedric with his new eyes. As thrilled as he was with his perfect vision, he couldn't bring himself to trash his old glasses even though they had been the wrong prescription to start out with. In a weird, I'm an orphan who never knew his parents way, his glasses made him feel connected to his dad. His dad wore glasses, he wore glasses, it made him feel closer to the man he had only ever been able to fantasize about. He was relieved when Fred and Griphook understood his desire to keep his glasses even though he didn't need them anymore. Griphook had even been kind enough to make the lenses so he could see perfectly out of them. They were basically just plain, old glass now, but it had meant a lot to him. This way, when he was feeling sad and missing his parents, he could slide his glasses on and feel that connection to his dad again.

Looping his arm through Harry's, Fred looked at him expectantly. "Are you, Fred Weasley, giving me away?" Harry asked happily.

"Forcing more like it," Fred said with a fake smile, his heart giving a painful clench. "But if I must give you away...then I must."

Beaming brightly, Harry gave Fred a shy kiss on the cheek. "You must!" he grinned, not realizing that Fred hadn't been joking.

"Then let's do it," Fred sighed heavily.

With a nod, Griphook swung open the door to Grigotts ceremony room the stepped aside for the pair. He, too, was witnessing the marriage, but it was the bank's president that was performing it.

Gulping, Cedric felt his knees go weak when he got his first glimpse of his soon-to-be-husband. He had always thought that Harry was beautiful, but now he look angelic, breathtaking, enthralling, stunning...and a million other things that he couldn't thing of right now because his brain had damn near shut down as soon as he saw his soul mate.

Harry was having a hard time breathing. The look Cedric was giving him was unlike any look he had ever seen from him before. Was it a good sign?

"I believe your beauty has paralyzed your mate," Fred snickered, whispering in Harry's ear.

Looking closer, Harry could see that Cedric was indeed appreciating his appearance. Blushing spectacularly, he gripped Fred tighter and allowed him to lead him to the love of his life.

***HP

"I thought my heart was going to explode when I saw you standing there waiting to walk down the isle."

Harry reached out and slowly started unbuttoning his husband's shirt. "At first I thought that you didn't like my new look, but Fred was quick to reassure me."

"Who?" Cedric asked, caressing his mate's soft face. He loved the fact that he could now stare into Harry's enchanting eyes and not be hindered by his glasses.

"Fred Weasley," Harry said, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"He was there?" Cedric smirked. "I wouldn't know. I only had eyes for you."

Moaning, Harry tilted his head back when Cedric released the tie in his hair. "You always know the right thing to say."

"That's only because I speak the truth," Cedric winked. Licking his lips, he latched onto Harry's exposed neck and started kissing, sucking and biting. It was mind blowing...Harry Potter was now his husband. They just didn't get married, they had a soul bond performed. One of the rarest binding rituals there were. It was incredibly rare because only true soul mates could successfully complete the ritual and very few soul mates existed. Now nothing or noone could separate them...not even his parents, the Minister of Magic or the great Albus Dumbledore. Hell, because of the bond, they would have to come in physical contact with each other everyday. That meant come next fall, even though he would have graduated, he would have to live with Harry at Hogwarts, or Harry would have to leave school property every night to return home to him. Harry was his, and he was Harry's.

Harry allowed his husband to guide him to their bed. It wasn't the most romantic place, but spending their honeymoon night at the Leaky Cauldron was better than nothing. He honestly didn't care where they were, all he cared about was being with Cedric.

***HP

Harry threw his wand down in a fit of anger. Sighing when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, he closed his eyes and melted into the loving embrace of his husband. They had been married now for almost six months, and if it hadn't been for the damn tournament and his empathy, these past six months would have been amazing.

"What's the matter, love?" Cedric whispered softly in his ear. "You have been acting strange now for a couple of weeks."

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Cedric's middle and buried his face in his chest. Sometimes just inhaling his scent was enough to calm him. "I don't know, Ced," he sighed. "My magic has been acting all wonky lately. Some spells I can't get to work, some are too strong, while others I can't even control. The last task is in just two days, not exactly the best time to be having problems with my magic."

Cedric scrunched his forehead up in concern. "Have you been feeling alright?" He asked, placing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. He loved that he was a good head taller than him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well I have had a few dizzy spells, but nothing major. I haven't been sleeping well, I have been having more nightmares as the last task gets closer. I just have a feeling something terrible is going to happen. I wish we could just run away...away from Hogwarts and away from this stupid tournament."

"I do too love," Cedric agreed sadly. "I also have a bad feeling about the last task. You stay close to me understand? Whatever happens, we stick together."

Harry nodded then got on his tippy toes to kiss his husband. "I don't care if we win or not, I just want us to finish alive and in one piece. These tasks are stupid." Smiling, he kissed his husband again.

Cedric leaned into the kiss, mapping out the inside of his lover's mouth. With a groan, he reluctantly pulled away. "Stop trying to distract me, you little tease. Have you been to the Hospital Wing? Does Madam Pomfrey know about your wonky magic and dizzy spells?"

"No." Harry cringed. "You know how much I hate going there."

"How do you expect to become a healer if you hate the hospital so damn much?" Cedric joked, smiling lovingly at his adorable husband.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "maybe I will set up a practice outside."

"Well, have you tried diagnosing yourself? I know you have been reading up on healing charms and spells." Cedric asked. For the past couple months his young husband had been obsessively reading every medical book in the school library that he could get his hands on.

"I thought about it, but I don't trust my magic right now. With my luck, I would probably end up blowing myself up or giving myself extra ears." Harry joked, remembering all the times that Seamus had burned his eyebrows off.

"If you know the diagnostic spell, you could teach it to me and I will check you out. Please, love, I can't stand the thought of something being wrong with you."

Allowing his mate to lift him up and sit him on a high table in the Room of Requirements, Harry taught Cedric the spell and the proper wand movements. This room had become his most favorite place in Hogwarts. This was where Cedric grounded him, where he fell in love with him and where they both lost their virginity.

Cedric practiced the spell for fifteen minutes before getting up the courage to try it on Harry. Taking a deep breath, he waved his wand and clearly said the proper incantation. Taking a step back, he raised his eyebrows at his mate when his stomach started glowing. "Harry, what does that mean? It's nothing bad is it?

Harry couldn't help but to laugh. "Try it again, Ced, there is no way that could possibly be right. You must have said something wrong or waved your wand wrong."

Cedric went over the spell in his head again before trying it on Harry. Once again the light appeared over Harry's stomach. "Harry, I don't think I am doing anything wrong."

"But that can't be possible." Harry frowned. "Can it?"

"Harry what's wrong?" Cedric begged. "Please, you're starting to freak me out."

" I...well, if I was a girl than that light would mean that I was pregnant. But I'm a guy, so there is no way in hell that can be right. Guys can't get pregnant." Harry said nervously. He had read a lot of medical books and there was nothing mentioned in any of them about wizards being able to get pregnant.

Cedric stumbled to a chair and collapsed. With a shaking hand, he ran his fingers through his hair. After a moment of thought, he looked to his husband with a big goofy grin. "Harry!" he said softly. "Normally wizards can't get pregnant, but we're soul mates. I thought it was just an old tale, but it's said that if the soul mates were powerful enough, then a wizard could conceive."

Harry just sat there staring at his husband as if he had just sprouted a second head. Very slowly, he looked down to his flat stomach and touched it with a trembling hand. Could he truly be pregnant? Could a little life be growing inside of him right now? A life that Cedric and him created out of love?

"Merlin, Ced!" Harry whispered, eyes wide and glowing. "We are going to have a little baby."

Cedric jumped up and scooped his husband up and twirled him in a circle. Very gently he put him back down then laid a hand on his stomach. Stooping down, he brought his face to his husband's belly. "Hello in there, little one. I'm your daddy. I'm so excited that your going to be coming and I can't wait to meet you. Your mummy daddy and I are going to spoil you rotten." Leaning in, he lifted his husband's shirt and kissed the flat belly that was safely housing his baby.

With tears in his eyes, Harry gently started running his fingers through Cedric's soft hair. Could his life get anymore perfect? He was going to have a baby...his own family.

***HP

"Take the cup, Cedric," Harry panted, pressing down hard on his bloody leg. He was terrified that the Acromantula venom was going to poison his baby. He just wanted this stupid tournament to be over, he felt like he was seconds from passing out.

"You take it," Cedric said, looking longingly at the cup. He desperately wanted to make his father proud, but he was more worried about his husband and unborn child. Harry was hurt and needed medical attention. Screw victory and fame, he just wanted his mate and unborn child safe.

Black spots were starting dance before Harry's eyes. "Together," he said weakly, reaching out with a violently trembling hand and taking his husband's hand. "Together. It's still a Hogwarts victory."

Cedric claimed Harry's lips in a brief, but passionate kiss. He didn't know if anyone could see them, but he was done hiding. He wanted the entire world to know that the amazing Harry Potter was his. "Together, Harry. No better victory." he grinned. "On the count of three. One...two...three. I love you," he said as he reached for the cup at the exact same time his husband did.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

This is it, hope you enjoy it. WARNING, there is a rape scene in here but it is not graphic. For those that don't know, this was a prequel to my Fic, Shattered Souls. It picks up where this leaves off. Shattered Souls was one of my first fics and in desperate need of a rewrite...maybe if I ever get the time.

I plan on writing an alternate version of this...if I ever get around to knocking off a few of my other fics. I would like to write it where Fen and Bellatrix break out with Harry before he is rescued. I think that could be very interesting.

Please Review!

***HP

Harry couldn't move, couldn't blink, he could barely even breath. What the hell happened? Everything had moved so fast that it left his head spinning. One minute he was grabbing the cup with Cedric, and the next he was fighting Voldemort for his life. Everything became a blur, spells, wands, lights, curses, pain, ghosts, Dumbledore, the Minister, Aurors, a trial, hate...so much hate, his friends lying, his father-in-law begging for him to receive the kiss, Sirius breaking the bond they shared as godfather and godson...more pain...so much pain from the severing of the bond, Azkaban...CEDRIC GONE! CEDRIC GONE!

Moving his head, just a little because it was throbbing horribly from where the guard had literally thrown him into his cell and headfirst into the stone wall, Harry cracked his eyes open and took his first look around.

"Ain't pretty, is it, pup?" A deep, gruff voice chuckled. "Welcome to hell!"

Everything was dark, cold and damp. There wasn't even a window to the outside to look out of. Harry could just make out what looked like a thin, well used, filthy mattress shoved into the far corner of his cell. Scrunching his nose up, he stared horrified at a dirty black bucket in the other far corner of his cell.

"That's your shitter!" The same gruff voice snickered.

Harry finally turned his attention to where the voice was coming from. He really couldn't make out a face, but thick, hairy arms were draped through a barred window located about five feet high in one of his walls. The voice was obviously coming from the prisoner in the cell next to him.

"Is it true, dog?"

A mad cackling came from the cell across from him. Through the fairly large barred window in his door, Harry could just make out a woman with wild brown hair. Groaning weaky, he closed his eyes against the horrible pain in his head.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, you crazy bitch?" The gruff voice snarled. "The boy doesn't have a fucking name tag."

"Not that you could read it if he did." The mad woman sang. "Dogs can't read."

Harry wanted to beg them to shut up. Everything hurt and he was confused. Cedric! Where was Cedric? One minute he was standing protectively in front of him in the graveyard, and next there was a blinding light and he was gone. Cedric was gone.

"Is...is he crying?" The mad woman asked softly.

Nostril flaring, the gruff man took in a deep breath, scenting the boy's tears. "Tears won't help you in here, pup. Nothing will help you in here."

"Can you see the scar?" The mad woman asked excitedly. "Is it really itty-bitty-baby Potter?"

"That's what the guards said, you mad bitch," the man grunted.

Harry couldn't stop his sobbing. He was only semi conscious during his fucked up trial, but he remembered Mr. Diggory saying that Cedric was dead. He said the family tapestry listed him as dead. He couldn't...he couldn't be dead. Cedric was his everything...his world. He couldn't, nor did he want to, live without his soul mate.

"Poor baby Potter," the mad woman said when the boy's sobs got louder. She actually sounded like she felt bad.

The gruff man withdrew his arms and moved to the back of his cell. He tried to block out the boy's heart wrenching sobs, but with him being a werewolf with extra sensitive hearing, it was impossible. Sometimes he cursed his heightened senses. The boy wasn't crying because he was in Azkaban. No, those sobs were coming from his heart. Something bad had happened...the boy had lost someone precious.

***HP

"Do you think we care if you starve yourself to death?" the guard taunted, picking up yet another untouched tray of food. "This makes day four of not eating, boy. Not much longer now," he cackled. "We'll be feeding you rotten carcass to the sharks."

Harry just sat huddled in a ball against the cold wall not really caring what the guard was saying. He just wanted him to leave him alone so he could die in peace. It had been four days since he had been thrown in Azkaban, and he was praying that he wouldn't have to suffer another four. How long could the human body last without food?

"Enough with the dramatics, pup," The gruff voice snapped angrily. "It's one thing to starve yourself to death, but to starve that baby inside of you is just cruel. That's murder."

For the first time since he cried himself hoarse, Harry reacted to something someone said to him. Whimpering, he placed both his hands on his still flat belly. How could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten that he was carrying Cedric's baby? He still had a piece of his soul mate alive, growing inside of him. Eyes fully focused, he stared wide eyed at the very large, muscular man in the cell next to him.

"Well that got your attention," the gruff man chuckled. "Did we forget that we were carrying pup? That child is innocent, it shouldn't have to suffer for your wrongs."

"I'm innocent!" Harry croaked out hoarsely, his throat and tongue sticking from lack of use and fluids.

"Aren't we all, baby Potter," the mad woman cackled.

"I am!" Harry defended weakly. "I didn't kill Cedric, I couldn't. Cedric and I were bonded soul mates...I couldn't have killed him even if I had wanted." Sniffling, he added softly, "I loved him."

"What a tragedy," the mad woman sang. "Poor, poor, baby Potter."

"Leave the pup alone, bitch," Fenrir growled sympathetically. He knew how badly it hurt to lose a mate. His wasn't a soul bonding like the boy's, but the loss and pain from losing his mate was still heavy in his heart over twenty five years later. It's what drove him mad and pushed him over the edge. His mate had been pregnant with their first child when a group of werewolf hating wizards found them and killed his pack...including his pregnant mate. That's why his wolf always bit children, he's was trying to replace the one they had lost.

Harry looked at the fresh tray the guard had just left. He wasn't sure what it was, it looked and smelled horrible, but the gruff man was right, his baby shouldn't have to suffer. How could he go four days without feeding his child? Wrinkling his nose up in disgust, he picked up the bowl of slop and brought it to his nose.

Sighing, the gruff man thrust his arm back between the bars and started waving it. "Here, pup, extra bread for the little one."

"I couldn't," Harry whispered, shaking his head no.

"Pup, I'm not fucking asking you if you want the bread. I'm telling you that you're going to take it and eat it. The little one needs the food, so get your skinny ass over here and take it."

Too week to stand, Harry shuffled over to the wall on his hands and knees that he shared with the gruff man. "Why are you being so nice," he asked, sitting up on his knees and taking the bread. Stomach growling, he dipped it in the slop and then stuffed it into his mouth, quickly swallowing before he could get a good taste. Sadly it tasted as bad as it smelled.

"I may be a bastard and deserve to be in here, but I can't sit back and watch as you and that baby die. Just the fact that you are pregnant proves that you are innocent. A wizard can only conceive with his soul mate."

Harry swallowed the food that had gotten lodged in his throat. Just thinking about Cedric was like a knife to the heart. How was he going to survive without him? How was he going to carry and birth a baby while in Azkaban? He couldn't tell the guards he was pregnant, they would either kill the baby while it was still inside of him, or worse, kill his child after it was born. What the hell was he going to do?

"Relax, pup." The gruff voice grumbled. "You have time, you're not even showing. I only know because I'm a werewolf and I can smell that you are with pup."

Harry hadn't realized that he had spoken his fears out loud. "Thank you for the food," he said hoarsely, giving the man a weak smile.

The gruff man narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Doesn't it bother you that you are eating food that a foul, disgusting werewolf gave you? It could be contaminated with my disease."

Rubbing his belly, not because he was full but because the rotten food was upsetting it, Harry shook his head at the gruff man. "That's not how it works. I can only become like you if you bite me on the full moon and, since you are on the other side of a brick wall, I don't think I have anything to fear."

"Awe, bitty Potter like dogs!"

"I really wish someone would slit that mad bitch's throat," the gruff man grumbled.

Closing his eyes, Harry rested back against the cold, damp wall. "What's your name?"

"My name has been known to give children like yourself nightmares."

"Nothing new there," Harry mumbled. "Been having nightmares all my life."

"Fenrir...Fenrir Greyback."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "You're the wolf that bit Remus."

"Lupin," Fenrir said wistfully. "Yes, he was one of the firsts I bit. He was a sickly child, I just wanted to save him and raise him as my own."

"Excuse me!" Harry cried, his voice straining badly.

"It may come as a shock to you, pup, but I'm not the child eating monster that the Ministry has led everyone to believe. They killed my mate and unborn child, since then my wolf has searched for a child to replace the one that was taken from us." Fenrir explained. "Lupin was sick and dying, he reeked of death when I came across him. I knew that my venom would destroy whatever disease was killing him, so I bit him. I planned on kidnapping him after I recovered from the full moon, but the Lupins had taken off before I got the chance. They ran because they were afraid that someone had seen me bite the child and that the Minister at the time would have him killed. It took me years to find him, and by that time he despised the wolf inside of him and I knew that he wouldn't want to have nothing to do with me."

Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. Fenrir's story was incredibly sad. It was sad because Fenrir lost his mate and child. It was sad because his wolf was so devastated over the loss that he tried to make a child of his own. It was sad because little Remus was dying of some disease. It was sad because, despite being a feared werewolf, Remus' family still loved him enough to run and hide with him, and it was sad because Fenrir spent years searching for Remus and still ended up losing him in the end.

"Don't pity me, pup. I'm still a ruthless and viscous bastard who willingly joined the Dark Lord. I may have only did it because he promised that he would give creatures equal rights and do away with werewolf hunting, but I still joined him and killed at his command without even having to think about it. I'm not a nice person."

"I once saw him rip a man's head clean off of his shoulders with just his bare hands," the mad woman giggled. "I admit, it had turned me on."

Harry felt stomach heave at hearing that. How could someone get turned on from watching something as gory as that?

"That, my pup, is the lovely, but off her fucking rocker, Bellatrix Lastrange." Fenrir introduced with a sneer.

Harry shivered, it felt like someone had dumped ice water down his back. That was another name he knew. Bellatrix was one of the Death Eaters that had tortured Neville's parents to insanity. Hopefully they don't find out that he had killed their master once and for all.

"I see you have heard of her," Fenrir chuckled darkly.

"I'm famous," Bellatrix gloated, clapping her hands childishly. "Famous! Famous! Famous!"

Sighing, Fenrir looked down at the poor boy who was too weak to even stand. It was almost time for the Dementors to make their rounds and he had never seen anyone react to them as violently as the pup did. He had been in here...hell, he didn't know how long he had been locked up, but never had he heard screams like the ones that came from Potter. It would take more than a miracle for him to survive long enough to see his pup born. The boy was fading fast.

"Pup, get some sleep," Fenrir barked. "You look like hell and you don't have much time."

Whimpering, Harry curled himself into a tight ball. Fenrir was right, he didn't have much time. The Dementors would be making their rounds soon and he was their favorite. How could Dumbledore and everyone else he loved just up and leave him here? How could they believe that he was dark? He was an empath, it was impossible for him to be dark. He wished now that he wouldn't have sworn Snape to secrecy. Maybe he could have made everyone see that they were making a big mistake?

***HP

"Up on your feet, boy!"

Groaning, Harry rolled over on his thin mattress and tried to focus his eyes. What was going on? Why was there a guard in his cell? The guards only came to bring food and he had already had his three meals for the day.

"You have a visitor, Potter," the guard sneered.

Harry forced his legs to cooperate and got to his feet. He had been in Azkaban for a week and this was his first time standing. His body started thrumming with excitement. Was this it? Was he finally getting out of here? Did they find Cedric and did he tell them the truth? He couldn't wait to see his mate, the past week had been pure hell without him. The vile food, cold, hard floor and Dementors he could handle, it was being away from Cedric that was killing him.

Harry gulped nervously when Cedric's father entered his cell. Even with his empathy toned down for some reason, he could still feel the hate and anger pouring off of the man. He had a really bad feeling that this visit wasn't about him getting to go home and see Cedric. Amos Diggory looked like he wanted to skin him alive.

"Filthy, murdering, little bastard," Amos spat, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "How are you enjoying your accommodations? Better than what you deserve for murdering my boy. You should have been kissed!"

Harry wanted to scream his innocence, but one look in the man's eyes and he could see that Mr. Diggory wouldn't listen to him. He was guilty in the man's eyes and he hated him for killing his son.

"Cedric was my boy!" Amos roared. "My beautiful, perfect, little boy and you killed him! You killed my boy!"

Harry slowly shook his head no, his eyes wide with fear. The man was literally vibrating with anger. He had never even seen Uncle Vernon this angry.

As quick as a striking snake, Amos backhanded the boy, chuckling when he went flying into the wall. "They may have denied me the satisfaction of seeing you kissed, but the Minister has granted me weekly visitations and has given me free rein to punish you however I see fit. I can't kill you unfortunately, but I can make you wish you were dead."

"Leave the pup alone," Fenrir growled, curling his top lip back to show off his pointy canine teeth.

"Shut it you," the guard snapped, pointing his wand at the werewolf. "This doesn't concern you."

Knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help, Fenrir kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to piss the men off anymore than what they were and then them take their anger out on the pup. He didn't like this though. The hairs on his arms were standing up, a sign that his wolf was warning him of danger. He may have only known the boy for a week, but the brat had wormed his way into his hardened heart.

Smirking, Amos approached the boy. "Take off your shirt," he said, his voice laced with venom and excitement.

Wiping the blood from his split lip, Harry reluctantly did as ordered. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew that Amos Diggory was a good man and that he was only hurting over the loss of his son. He didn't think that that man would truly hurt him.

"You are a tiny little thing for a fourteen year old," Amos said as he walked around the boy. "You must have surprised my boy, there's no way in hell you would have been able to beat him fairly. Cedric was a good boy, though, very trusting. He probably didn't even see it coming."

Gasping, Harry fell to his knees as pain lanced across his back. Biting his lips to keep from crying, he looked back to see Cedric's father standing behind him with a long leather whip in his trembling hand. As terrifying as the whip looked, it was Amos Diggory's eyes that truly freighted him. Closing his eyes, he focused all his magic on protecting the little life that was growing inside of him. His main concern was keeping Cedric's child safe.

Amos brought the whip down hard on the boy's back a second time, feeling a little disappointed that the little bastard didn't beg for him to stop. Hell, the little shit didn't make a sound at all. Growling, he brought the whip down hard five more times, feeling a bit rewarded when he saw that he had split the child's back open. When Potter still refused to make a sound, rage overtook him and he started to mercilessly whip the boy.

"Enough!" The guard barked, grabbing the whip before it could come in contact with the boy's back for the thirtieth time. "He's had enough. You're going to kill him."

Wiping sweat from his brow, Amos yanked the whip out of the guard's hand. "You have your orders to keep your mouth shut and to allow me to do whatever the hell I want to do. If you find you can't handle watching what I'm doing, then fuck the hell off."

Harry was on his stomach, his arms under him and wrapped protectively around his barely there baby bump. He was use to getting his back whipped, but Mr. Diggory was fitter and stronger than Uncle Vernon, the pain was beyond unbearable. It felt as if his back had been ripped to shreds.

"He's just a boy," the guard defended. "He cant even defend himself."

"Shut up or I'll have your job," Amos hissed. "My son was just a boy and he killed him!" With a strangled cry, he brought the whip down four more times then swept angrily out of the cell.

"You can't leave the pup like that," Fenrir yelled when the guard went to follow the man. He knew who Amos Diggory was, and he was shocked over his actions. The man had always been good, even fighting for the rights of werewolves. He didn't think he had it in him to be so brutal.

The guard stopped, but didn't look back. "I'm forbidden from interfering or helping." With that he slammed the cell door behind him.

"Bitty, Potter, are you alright?" Bellatrix asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course he's not alright," Fenrir snapped irritably. "His back is a bloody, shredded mess. Thirty four times, that's how many times the fucker whipped the pup." He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. What the hell was wrong with the Wizarding World and the Ministry if they allowed prisoners, fourteen year old prisoners at that, to be tortured like that? Wasn't daily visits from the Dementors enough?

"I can't believe Amos did that," Bellatrix said, her face flush against the bars, her large eyes looking sadly at the boy. "He was a Hufflepuff."

"I can't believe the pup didn't make a sound," Fenrir grunted, his respect for the boy doubling. He didn't think he could have remained silent during a violent thrashing like that.

Harry tried to sit up, but the pain was just too great. Even breathing was hard with how much pain he was in. How could Cedric's father do that to him? Cedric had always said that his father was a kind man that couldn't even hurt a fly. Kind men don't enjoy whipping children, and Amos Diggory had very much enjoyed what he did. He enjoyed it so much that it had even shocked and scared him, that's why he had stormed off like that.

"Pup, I know you're hurting," Fenrir said, speaking loudly and firmly so the boy could hear him. "But you have to get off the floor, it's too cold and damp. You're going to get sick and lose your little one if you don't."

Harry didn't want to move, he just wanted everything to end. For a moment there, for a wonderfully brief moment, he had thought that Dumbledore or Sirius had come to take him home. Finally giving in, he started to cry, his loud sobs wracking his small, broken body.

"Fuck!" Fenrir cursed. The pup seriously needed help and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He wanted tear Amos head off and feed it to Bellatrix.

***HP

Harry laid motionless on his thin mattress, too weak to even cover his fevered body. Not that the rag they gave him as a blanket kept him warm anyway. It had been four days since Amos had whipped his back and he hadn't been able to move or eat since he managed to drag himself to his mattress.

Fenrir wrinkled his nose up in disgust. The full moon was just a few short hours away and, while that normally excited him, the stench from the boys infected back was gagging him. For four days the boy had done nothing but lay there, not talking and not eating. It was worse than when they first brought him in. He tried talking to him, tried making him want to fight, but the pup was slipping away.

"Your feast is coming, dog," Bellatrix giggled.

Fenrir didn't need the psychotic bitch to tell him that, he could easily hear the guard coming with his heightened senses. One of the reasons why he happily anticipated the full moon was because it was the only time he was fed properly. The guards didn't like how his wolf would howl, bark and tear at the cell all night long, so they normally tossed an entire deer or other large animal carcass in with him. He would feast for an hour or so, rest before the change, then his wolf would finish off the rest of the animal. It wasn't the same as running free and hunting, but at least it kept his wolf somewhat content.

Fenrir's mouth started to water when the guard levitated a very large and bloody buck into his cell. He was an alpha wolf, he should eat like this every night, not just one night out of the month. "The boy," he growled when the guard went to slam his cell door. "He's going to die if you don't help him."

"Not supposed to, I'm not," the guard grumbled. He wasn't the one who witnessed the whipping, but he had heard all about it from the guard that had. The man had been so upset that he refused to escort Diggory the next time he was scheduled to visit.

"So you're just going to sit back and do nothing while a fourteen year old boy dies?" Fenrir huffed. "And you call werewolves monsters."

The guard slammed the wolf's cell door then moved to peek in on the boy. He winced when he saw his bloodied and infected back. They had been forbidden from interfering, but this wasn't right. His little niece, who was a Hufflepuff third year, came home crying because Potter had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. She said that he had always been nice to her and that there was no way that he killed that Diggory boy.

"Just slip him a few potions," Fenrir coaxed. "I won't tell. You don't want to have the death of Harry Potter on your hands, do you? Especially since he is innocent. He didn't kill that boy, and it will only be a matter of time before they learn the truth."

Grunting, the guard turned and briskly walked away. He would clean and disinfect the wound, maybe give him a blood replenisher and pain potion, but that was it. Innocent or not, he couldn't lose his job.

***HP

Even though his stomach was cramping painfully, Harry continued to force himself to eat his disgusting prison food. He was feeling a bit better now that his back wasn't infected, but he was still in a hell of a lot of pain. He didn't remember much from the past few days, but Fenrir had said it was because he had had a very high fever. He wished that he could have his baby checked to make sure everything was alright, but he couldn't risk anyone finding out. It couldn't be healthy for it with him getting sick, his horrible living conditions, unhealthy food and being exposed to Dementors daily. This wasn't how he had imagined his pregnancy going. He should be cuddled up, warm in bed with Cedric softly caressing his tummy while talking to their developing and healthy little baby. He shouldn't be here and Cedric shouldn't be dead.

Fenrir was relieved to see that the pup was healing and eating, but he knew that that was soon going to come to an end. He had overheard the guards arguing earlier that morning, they were fighting over who was going to get stuck escorting Diggory to the pup's cell. Neither of the two on duty wanted to do it, but someone had to stay in the cell while Diggory had his fun. He shouldn't be shocked that Minister Fudge was allowing this, but he was. From what he overheard from the guards, the man hated Harry.

"Pup, how are you feeling?"

Trying to shift into a more comfortable position, Harry looked up at Fenrir and grimaced. "Honestly, I feel like vomiting. The baby really doesn't like this slop."

Fenrir could see that the boy did indeed look a little green. "Deep breaths," he coached. "In though your nose then out through your mouth. I know it's hard, but try not to think about it."

Laying down and rolling onto his side, Harry did as Fenrir instructed. He didn't know what he would have done without the wolf. He was straightforward and rude, but he seemed to care about him and he was always helping him. It was a sad day when Death Eaters and werewolves cared more about you than the good guys.

Fenrir wanted to warn the boy that Diggory was coming back, but he didn't know how to break it to him. Why get him worked up and upset now, there was nothing either of them could do about it. The man was a loose canon, if he wasn't stopped, or the pup rescued soon, he was going to end up killing him.

Harry was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard someone coming. Knowing that it wasn't mealtime or dementor time, he sat up and stared fearfully at his cell door. "Pup," Fenrir barked, looping his big bulky arms through the bars. "I need you to focus all your magic on protecting that baby. You shouldn't be able to access your magic in here, but somehow last time you did."

Heart pounding, Harry looked over at Fenrir. "What's going on?"

"He's coming back, pup," Fenrir said gravely.

***HP

"It's safe," Fenrir grunted, his head tilted so he could hear better.

Panting, Harry dropped the glamour that was hiding his six month pregnant belly. Keeping up the glamour was taking more and more out of him. Smiling gently, he placed his hand on his belly, right below his belly button when his child gave a strong kick.

"Can you feel it," Bellatrix asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah," Harry answered hoarsely. "He or she is really kicking up a storm."

"Here, pup," Fenrir called waving his chunk of bread through the bars.

Harry was too weak to walk the entire way, so he crawled to the window then got up on shaky legs to reach the bread. "Thanks, Fen," he said gratefully.

Chuckling, Fenrir ruffled the fifteen year old's greasy and knotted hair. "How are those ribs?" he asked darkly.

"I'm positive one is broke," Harry winced, poking at his badly bruised side. Two days ago Mr. Diggory had kicked the shit out of his side, breaking at least one rib and badly bruising the rest. Thankfully one of the guards, the meanest and most gruff one, would slip him potions every now and then. It made him feel a bit betting knowing that they too were disgusted with Cedric's father's actions and didn't approve of them. They even tried to stop him on a couple of occasions, but unfortunately there wasn't much they could do to help. Mr. Diggory had Minister Fudge's approval.

Fenrir could feel his wolf clawing to get out. He couldn't take much more of this, Diggory was seriously losing it and he didn't like the look he had in his eyes the last few times he visited. It wasn't just the look, he could also scent his arousal. It was only a matter of time before the piece of shit raped the boy. Harry was one tough puppy, refusing to break despite the hell the man put him through. He had never seen anyone take a beating like that and remain absolutely silent. Being raped by your father-in-law, though, that would break the boy. Hell, that would shatter him.

"Bitty, Potter, do you have any ideas on what you want to name the little one? I, myself, always liked the name Lucifer for a little boy."

"You would," Fenrir rumbled. "Naming your child after the devil. Crazy bitch."

"I like Crucio for a girl," Bellatrix cackled. "Crucio Lastrange," she said wistfully. "I think it has a beautiful ring to it. Crucio Lestrange, Crucio Lestrange, Crucio Lestrange..."

Harry tried to block out Bellatrix's mad chanting. The woman really was bat shit crazy. "The sad part," Fenrir chuckled. "She was like this even before Azkaban. It's the Black blood...mad the lot of them."

Harry still couldn't believe that Sirius and Bellatrix were related. Fenrir had explained to him about how all the Blacks eventually went crazy. He said that it was because of all the inbreeding and that they called it the Black Madness. Sirius was also related to Draco Malfoy, something he found extremely disturbing. Not that it should bother him, Sirius wasn't his godfather anymore...he had noone left in the world.

"Well, names!" Bellatrix demanded with a pout.

"I-I don't really know," Harry finally answered. "Cedric wanted to name the baby after our parents, but I never really liked that idea. The child is his or her own person and they should have their own name."

"Not to mention Amos is an absolutely ridiculous name," Bellatrix giggled.

Harry shivered at the mention of Cedric's father's name. For months now the man has come once a week to taunt and beat him. He always used his bare hands, feet or tools, but that was only because he couldn't use magic in the cells. Only the guards could use magic, and that was only on special occasions and for emergencies. He had lost track of how many bones the man had broken so far and how much blood he had spilled.

"Lily is a pretty name, I suppose," Bellatrix reluctantly admitted. "If you like that type of sweet, sissy name? I still think Crucio is much prettier."

"Not Lily," Harry said with a yawn. "And not James if it's a boy."

"Sleep on it, pup," Fenrir grunted. "The perfect name will come to you."

***HP

"Why won't you break?" Amos roared, smacking the boy hard across the face. "What the hell do I have to do to hear you scream?"

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Harry struggled until he was back on his knees, arms arms crossed in front to shield his hidden baby belly. Coughing, he leaned forward and spat out a mouthful of blood. The last slap had knocked out another tooth.

Amos stopped behind the boy that was kneeling at his feet. He was such a small thing for a fifteen year old...pretty, too. He had been trying to fight his urges, but he wanted the boy. Maybe taking him forcefully against his will would finally break him. For months he had been dying to hear him scream, he wanted him to beg for mercy.

The boy was already topless, wearing just a pair of overly baggy prison issued pants. He was filthy though, showers was a rare luxury in Azkaban. With his wand trembling in his hand, from fear or anticipation he wasn't sure, he tried to cast a very powerful cleansing charm on the boy. "Dammit!" he cursed when nothing happened. "Cleanse him," he snarled to the guard.

"No magic," the guard reminded, standing next to the cell door looking pale and sickly. As far as he was concerned, Diggory was worse than you-know-who. The man should be kissed for what he was doing to the boy.

"I. Have. Permission!" Amos roared loudly. "Cleanse the boy now, or else I will be talking with Minister Fudge. I hope your job is worth this piece of trash!"

Harry shivered when he felt the cleansing charm wash over him. It felt like a hundred hard bristle brushes scrubbing his entire body. Normally the charm wouldn't hurt that badly, but his body was littered with cuts, sores and bruises. Why did Cedric's father want him clean? What was he going to do now?

Amos licked his dry, cracked lips. The boy was nothing but skin and bones, but he had him painfully hard in his pants. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, he had never wanted to take a person against their will before. He had always been good, never been in trouble, not even when he was a teen. Grabbing himself, he gave a rub to help relieve his discomfort.

"Coward!" Fenrir, barked at the guard. "Stop him!"

The guard looked between the werewolf and Diggory. He wasn't the smartest wizard, not even close, but even he could tell what the man had in mind. "Times up." he said, voice cracking.

The air was knocked of of Harry's lungs when Amos Diggory slammed into his back. Unable to hold the man's weight, he fell forward and onto his stomach. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, Cedric's father was clawing at his pants.

"Get off of him you bastard!" Fenrir roared loudly, pounding at the bars.

For the first time since Mr. Diggory started paying him his special visits, Harry started to fight back. He couldn't believe what was happening. Cedric's father was trying to rape him. This couldn't happen...it couldn't! He belonged to Cedric, they were soul mates. Only Cedric was allowed to touch him like that.

"Let's see you remain quiet during this," Amos panted, freeing himself from his pants. Without any preparation, he thrust himself brutally into the boy...his son's murderer.

Harry's bloodcurdling scream echoed off of his cell walls and throughout the entire floor. He screamed so loud that he started choking on the blood from his torn throat. No longer was he trying to fight of get away, the pain wracking his frail body was too great. All he could do was lie there and scream and cry while his husband's father raped him.

Gagging, the guard turned his back on the scene and tried to block out the boy's screams and Diggory's grunts of pleasure. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the werewolf trying to claw his way through the wall and the crazy bitch screaming, but he was too horrified over what was happening to pay them any mind. This was wrong...so very, very wrong.

Amos collapsed on the boy, emptying himself in his abused and bloody channel. That had been incredible! "Now I know how to get you to scream," he taunted. "That had been like sweet music to my ears."

Panting, Fenrir collapsed under the window that he shared with the boy, his knuckles bloody and fingernails torn off. Never had he felt so helpless in his life, not even when the Ministry had killed his pack, mate and unborn child. At least when that happened he was able to fight, to kill some of the men, but this time all he could do was helplessly watch as the bastard finally broke the boy.

With a few more thrusts and a hard bite to the boy's neck, Amos climbed off the boy and tucked his bloody and spent cock back into his pants. Without saying anything more, he walked out of the cell with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

***HP

Fenrir had been pacing his cell for the past six hours as the pup labored quietly in the cell next to him. Everything had changed drastically after Diggory raped the boy that first time. Harry had closed himself off, became practically catatonic and only ate when he screamed and yelled at him to do so. The only thing keeping the pup going was that child he was carrying, and as soon as the guards discovered it and took it away, he knew for a fact that the boy would die. He would be shocked if he lasted twenty four hours after losing the baby.

"Breath, Potter," Bellatrix coached. "Try to imagine yourself in a better place. Think of the beautiful little girl or handsome little boy that you are about to bring into this world. Think of little Leora Kalila Potter, or Kiran Loefel Potter." She had been very proud of herself when she helped baby Potter come up with a name for his child. It wasn't often that he spoke anymore, but one day a few weeks ago he had asked her for ideas for both boys and girls name that meant light and dearly loved. It had taken a few days, but finally Potter had settled on those two names. She had to admit, she herself loved the names.

Curling over his large stomach, Harry internally screamed as another contraction tore through his body. He didn't know how long he had been in labor, but he couldn't take much more. Luckily he had been able to hold his glamours long enough for the guard to bring him dinner, but not long after that they crashed and he was too weak and in too much pain to bring them back up. He was no stranger to pain, sadly he knew it intimately, but labor pain were on a whole different level than what he was use to.

Fenrir was scared to death for the pup. Birthing a child was risky in ideal conditions, but the pup had spent his entire pregnancy locked in Azkaban with Dementors feeding off of him. He was malnourished, frail, body severely broken, been beat, raped, and not too long ago the bastard poured something into his eye and he hadn't been able to see out of it since. It would be a miracle if the pup survived this. His body just wasn't strong enough.

Harry started to silently cry. He was in excruciating pain and he desperately wanted Cedric. He couldn't do this alone, he couldn't do this without his soul mate. He just wanted Cedric to hold him in his strong arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted him to tell him that everything had just been a terrible nightmare and that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him or their baby ever again.

Nostrils flaring, Fenrir could smell blood and amniotic fluid. "Not much longer, pup."

Harry didn't want to do this...he didn't want his baby to be born. Inside him the baby was safe and protected by his magic, but once it was born, the guards would rip him or her from his arms and probably feed them to the Dementors. He desperately wanted his baby, he loved it with all his heart and it was all he had left of Cedric.

How was he going to secretly raise a baby in Azkaban? He couldn't, it was not only impossible, but it wasn't healthy for his little one. Maybe he could lie and say the baby's father was Fred or George? He knew that they would raise it as one of their own and love it with all their heart. Would they even allow the twins to take his baby? Molly had spat at him after the trial. Would she hate the baby because he was the carrier?

"Don't fight it, pup. The little one is coming wether you want it to or not. You need to push."

Harry let a soft whimper escape as the urge for him to push started to overwhelm him. Other than panting, that had been the first sound he had made since the contractions had started hours ago. It wasn't easy keeping quiet while painful contractions tore through his body, he had brutally bit his arms multiple times to keep from screaming and cursing.

"You can do this, baby Potter," Bellatrix coo'd. "You're about to become a mummy."

Fenrir wished that he could help the boy. He had never seen a male deliver, it was so rare that it was virtually unheard of, but he had helped the women in his pack birth. The pup was too weak and too young to do this on his own.

"I-I can't!" Harry cried fearfully. "Please, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, pup," Fenrir said sternly. "That little one needs you, it can't do this on its own. You need to push with the next contraction."

Tears were pouring down Harry's face as he uncurled himself from his protective ball and crawled to his dirty mattress. His body was screaming at him to push and he could no longer fight it. He was terrified that his magic would be too weak after the birth to cast a Silenco to keep the guards from hearing his baby's cries. He knew that he was going have his baby ripped from his arms, but he wanted some time with it before that happened. He wanted to get to know the little person he had been carrying, loving and protecting for the past eight or nine months. One lost track of time in here, he wasn't even sure how long he had been locked up.

Laying on his back, he brought his knees to his chest and started pushing. It was hard, and it hurt, but after five good pushes he felt something wet slide out of his body. Despite the excruciating pain and dizziness, he reach down between his legs and lifted the tiny body and placed it on his chest. Grabbing a section of his filthy sheet that he had ripped earlier, he started vigorously rubbing his child and clearing its airways. It was so small...too small.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Fenrir started to sing a lewd song as loudly as he could. He knew that it would be a while before the the pup was able to cast any wandless magic. The kid was incredibly powerful to be able to use any kind of magic within these walls.

Harry let out a loud sob when his baby started to cry. The sound terrified him, but it also meant that it was alive and breathing. He was also relieved to see that she looked a healthy pink, not a deathly blue. She may be small, but she was a fighter.

"What is it, baby Potter?" Bellatrix asked excitedly, her face smashed against the bars of her cell.

"G-Girl." Harry croaked out, voice barely above a whisper.

Bellatrix smiled. "Welcome to the world, sweet little Leora Potter."

It was hard and extremely painful, but Harry managed to sit up so he could better tend to his newborn little girl. He was crying, loud, heart wrenching tears. This should have been the best moment of his life, a moment that he should be sharing with his husband...his soul mate. Instead, he was all alone in a cold and dirty prison that wasn't even fit to house rats. He would forever be grateful for Fenrir and Bellatrix, but they weren't Cedric.

Fenrir was still singing loudly, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he listened to the newborn pup cry. Even though he knew that this was going to end in heartbreak and the death of the boy, he was happy that the little girl was alive and seemingly healthy. He prayed that the pup would get a few days with his daughter before she was discovered, he deserved to have sometime with her.

Using a new section of dirty sheet, Harry wrapped his beautiful daughter up as tightly as he could to try to keep her warm. It was too cold for a baby in his prison cell. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stared down at his little Leora, for the first time getting a good look at her. She was a tiny little thing, barely as long as his forearm. He couldn't see her eyes because she had them closed, but she had a head full of soft, auburn hair. She was absolutely beautiful and perfect.

"Pup, are you able to use your magic?" Fenrir asked, still singing loudly. For the last month he had been singing so the guards wouldn't find it odd when he all of a sudden started.

Body still trembling from the shock it had just went through, Harry closed his eyes and focused on his magic. It took a hell of a lot out of him and left him feeling extremely weak, but he was able to make it so the guards wouldn't be able to hear his daughter.

"Good boy, pup," Fenrir praised. "Now get your robe back on and hide the little one in it. Your body heat will also help keep her warm. How's your milk?"

Harry's cheeks turned a bright red at Fenrir's question. He had been both relieved and horrified when he noticed milk dripping out of his nipples a few days ago. He didn't think he would have enough to last her months, but he was pretty positive that he could produce enough for a few weeks. Doing as the wolf commanded, he pulled his robe back on and placed his daughter on his chest under it. "I have enough milk for now."

"Good," Fenrir grunted. "Now we pray for a fucking miracle." He didn't want to see the pup loose the baby, and he sure as hell didn't want to watch as the boy faded away and died because they took his only reason for living. Miracles didn't happen in here, though. This was going to end in tragedy.

Harry carefully laid on his side, his body still throbbing with pain. His clothes were soaked and he was a bloody mess, but right now he just needed sleep. The labor, birth and use of magic had taken a lot out of him and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

***HP

Shivering and feeling sick, Harry was just able to magically put his day old daughter to sleep when Fenrir warned him that someone was coming. His sensitive werewolf hearing came in handy at times. It was draining him using the extra magic, but he wasn't ready to lose his little girl. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was feeling sick, sluggish, feverish, hot and cold all at the same time, and his chest was hurting him whenever he breathed.

Sitting up, he held his baby tight to his chest and curled protectively around her. They would have to kill him before he allowed them to take her. He survived losing Cedric, but he wouldn't survive losing their daughter.

"Bout time you wizards came for the pup," Fenrir growled. "Treating an innocent pup like that. And you call us monsters!"

Harry was trying to hear what was going on, but there was an odd ringing on his ears and all he could see was black. He had his hood up covering his face, but his vision problems were coming from him being week and sick. Holding Leora tighter, he tucked his chin to his chest and prayed that nothing bad happened. Didn't he deserve to get a break?

"I could take some lessons from that Diggory man," Bellatrix cackled. "He would have even disgusted the Dark Lord."

Harry could just make out feet coming closer to him. Softly whimpering, he prayed that it wasn't Cedric's father. It was too soon, the man was due for another visit until tomorrow. Holding his breath, he could have sworn that he heard someone say his name...someone that wasn't Fenrir, Bellatrix, a guard or Mr. Diggory.

In a rare show of weakness, Fenrir rested his head on the bars of the window and wiped away his tears. The Wizards knew the truth, his pup and the little pup were getting out of here and they were going to be safe. He had scented the illness on the boy and it had terrified him. Never before had he believed in miracles, but this was a true miracle. He was going to miss the pup, but he didn't belong here...not like him.

Harry's heart started pounding in his chest when he felt someone push his hood back. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he buried his face deeper into his robe and onto his daughter's head. Silently had was praying that they didn't discover his little secret.

Fenrir watched as the vampire recoiled back in horror after getting a good look at the boy's mangled up face. The pup was in bad shape. If ever he got out, he was going tear Diggory limb from limb.

Harry started shaking uncontrollably as he felt himself being lifted up. He had been expecting blows to his head or back, not gentle hands and strong arms cradling him as if he was someone special. He wanted to lean in and bury his face into the chest he was resting against and cry, but he didn't even have the strength for that. Whoever this person was, he smelled of potions and warmth.

Fenrir could have cried when the vampire lifted his pup up with care. He knew that Snape was a hard man, but he could tell from the look in his eyes that he cared for the boy. "Take care of the pup, vampire," he said, bowing his head and showing the man some respect. He didn't know how he knew, but he just knew that this man was going to make sure that his pup was never hurt again. "Even the Dark Lord would pity him."

Harry snuggled into the man's embrace, he hadn't felt this warm since before the last task. He could make out voices all around him, but he really couldn't understand what they were saying. One thing that he knew for sure, he was moving. Whoever this man was, he was taking him away. He didn't want to get his hopes, but he prayed that he was leaving Azkaban. Maybe, just maybe, he would get to see his little girl grow up


End file.
